


The Way Of The Warrior

by EllanaSan



Series: Katniss, The Vampire Slayer [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/M, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Katniss the Vampire Slayer, Slayer!Katniss, Witch!Effie, lots of sword fighting in this one, watcher!haymitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: The Watcher-witch was all leather that night.She looked like a warrior.She looked ready tokick assand Katniss was a bit envious because she hadn’t bothered to dress up and she was only wearing washed-out jeans, a green sweater, an old jacket and her hair was still in the same loose braid it had been all day.Maybe proper Slayers dressed in black and leather to go fight demons but she had missed the entry in theVampyrbook. Or maybe it was something proper Slayers knew because their Watchers told them before they hit puberty.How was she expected to know?It was unfair.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Katniss, The Vampire Slayer [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134281
Comments: 146
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And we start with episode 7! I will have to confess I have been working on a Christmas story instead of episode 8 so I neeeeeed to get a move on if you want a next episode haha. But it will be done I vow it ;) This episode will deal a bit with Effie and Katniss and their relation to the Slayer line so I hope you're in for a bit of introspection.

1

The moment Haymitch slid off her and to the side, Effie shot up in a sitting position, her mind very far from what had just happened.

Shy trickles of sunlight were slipping through the closed drapes and across the floorboards of her bedroom but dawn wasn’t that far away yet that they should worry about getting up. She glanced at the glowing numbers on the alarm clock anyway to check the hour was reasonable and then reached for her phone, sliding her legs off the bed…

Only to be pulled backward by two strong arms.

“Where are you going?” he grumbled, his voice gruff. “Ain’t done yet. You didn’t get off.”

Scruffy kisses were roughly and unevenly dropped across her shoulders as he kneeled behind her and tried to maneuver her back on the bed.

“It is fine.” she promised, turning her head long enough to kiss whatever patch of skin was closer. “I have something to do.”

His arms tightened.

“Don’t be angry…” he muttered. “You felt too _fucking_ good… Couldn’t wait… I’ll make it up to you…”

“Haymitch, it is really not…” she objected. But she was tugged back and between his lips and his hands, she was easily convinced to lie back down…

“Let me make it up to you.” he said, a little more seriously, as his mouth traveled south of her body.

She wasn’t sure he was still talking about being a little too quick to find his release.

Things had been a little weird between them for the last two weeks, ever since their aborted talk of _feelings_. She had fully expected him to push her away afterwards but instead…

For how reluctant he had obviously been to share his bed during the two nights she had spent at his place while her house was in repair, Haymitch seemed to have developed a liking to spending the night with her. There were the nightmares to consider, of course, but she knew better than to try to wake him up when the night terrors came out to play. A whispered spell was usually enough to appease his dreams. Perhaps that was why he unconsciously liked sleeping next to her so much. Or maybe it was because he quite enjoyed having his way with her first thing in the morning.

She had expected him to push her away but instead he kept tugging her closer. The sex was taking a desperate hinge with every new day that passed without news of the Careers or of the Reaping. She knew he was worried, she knew he was battling with an urge to disappear at the bottom of a bottle… She knew all that. She also knew she never felt better than when he held her close and nuzzled her neck. She felt _safe_.

And with the new power pulsing in her veins she needed the feeling.

When Haymitch’s mouth finally found the apex of her thighs, her mind went deliciously blank and she gave herself to the thrill that tingled down her spine.

All in all, she mused afterwards, once she was staring at the ceiling, basking in the afterglow with Haymitch lying on his side next to her distractedly playing with her hair, it was a good thing she had casted that spell to soundproof their respective bedrooms. Sound could travel in but it couldn’t travel out. He had argued that it could be dangerous, at first, that if either of them were attacked nobody would hear… One awkward breakfast too many with the children had convinced him it was the less of two evils.

She drew out a long sigh and sat up again, reaching for her phone once more.

“We don’t have to get up yet…” Haymitch groaned, sneaking an arm around her stomach. “Come on, we went to bed… _five fucking hours ago_.”

Patrol was taking forever nowadays.

With the amount of new vampires roaming around, it was a miracle the Seam still had citizens at all. She had lost count of the number of nests they had destroyed lately. They had taken to divide and conquer. They switched teams around now and then but, usually, it was she and Haymitch taking one side of the town while Katniss and Peeta combed the other half.

“Go back to sleep.” she indulged him.

“Go to sleep with me.” he coaxed, tugging her back. She resisted this time. “Sweetheart…” he almost whined. “I’ve still got a good forty minutes before I’ve got to do the walk of shame…”

She didn’t point out that Peeta would probably _not_ be surprised if he came downstairs with her because she still wasn’t completely at ease with the idea of the children knowing exactly what they were doing. Somehow, it felt like setting the wrong example. But, in either case, Effie and Peeta took all their meals over at Haymitch’s most days so…

“I had an idea while we were…” she explained and then let her voice trail off when she didn’t find a nice enough euphemism.

“If you’re thinking while we’re _fucking_ I’m doing something _very_ wrong.” he scoffed and then made a face. “Though I guess I wasn’t really doing it right this morning.”

He hadn’t lasted that long, that was true, but he had amply made up for it right then so she soothed that concern with a peck to his lips. “I need to call my mother.”

He did a double take at that.

Since he was still holding her and didn’t seem in any hurry to release her, she reached out for her phone again and scrolled through her contacts.

“Your mother.” he repeated flatly, sitting up so he could plaster himself to her back. “You need to call _your mother_.” He sounded flabbergasted, probably because she had never mentioned being in touch before and because every time she had talked about her mother it had been in terrified gibberish about losing control of her own magic. “Your very much _black witch_ of a… _Oh_ …” She tapped the call icon just as he figured it out and she flashed him a smug smile. He snorted. “Sometimes you’re brilliant.”

“Only sometimes?” she teased.

“Well, you could have thought about it _before_ …” he pointed out.

She let out a fake offended huff and pushed him off her because she didn’t really want to talk to her mother with a naked man snuggled against her. He flopped down on the bed with a deep round of chuckles.

She pursed her lips at him in mock displeasure but that only made him smirk.

The look lasted longer than was probably wise and it was far more heated than it should have been given what had just happened between them.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the call finally connected and her mother’s disapproving voice reached her ear. “ _Euphemia_.”

“Funny.” Effie deadpanned. “I thought it was my name. What happened to answering the phone properly, mother?”

There was a long silence at the other end of the line and she could almost picture the pursed lips and the glare.

“ _Such cheek.”_ her mother huffed. “ _Did living in the middle of nowhere rub off your manners? Or is it rubbing off on that Watcher of yours, I wonder…”_

Effie’s whole body tensed and then she forced herself to relax, telling herself it was just a shot in the dark. She had teased her about Haymitch before. Her mother might have guessed that she had been a little infatuated with the idea of him before she had even set foot in the Seam.

She didn’t leave time for that idea to take root in Elindra’s mind. She swung her legs off the bed and headed to the bathroom because she _needed_ to do something. Sitting still while talking to her mother was never an option. “How crude. I wonder which of us lost their manners. How is father?”

The silence lasted even longer this time. _“I am afraid your father is quite tied up at the moment_.”

Effie briefly paused while crossing the walk-in closet and then decided she didn’t mean that literally. Probably. If she _did_ she didn’t want to know. She didn’t think her parents had any sort of social relationship that wasn’t in regard to public appearances anymore so… She fished for another safer subject. “How is Lyssa?”

Asking straight about what she was interested in would be a waste of time. It was better to humor Elindra about what mattered to her, keep up the pretense they were all a normal family – and her father and her sister _were_ a normal family, she supposed – and wear her out.

She cleaned herself up while Elindra prattled about Lyssandra and then started the long process of applying anti-age and wrinkle reducing creams on her face, only listening just enough to make the appropriate noises and let out the occasional ‘I see’.

Her sister was her mother’s favorite subject but Elindra only managed five minutes of monologue about it that morning. A record, she thought.

“ _I surmise you did not call me at an ungodly hour to pretend you are interested in what I have to say.”_ Elindra snapped suddenly, cutting herself mid-sentence.

She was in a particularly foul mood that morning, Effie mused, walking back into her bedroom.

Haymitch was finishing to get dressed. He was sitting on the bed, lacing his boots.

“I thought we should not call God’s name in vain?” she teased, unable to stop herself. First there was the terrible way to answer the phone, now that phrase… Elindra had impressed upon her as soon as it had become obvious she had _some_ affinities with magic that calling out to a god – _any_ god – without purpose was never a good idea. You never knew what was listening.

_“I am quite tired of your impertinence, Euphemia.”_ Elindra sighed. “ _Rural America is not doing you any favor.”_

“My apologies.” she granted with a sigh of her own. “I did not wish to impose on you. I could call back later if it is more convenient.”

Haymitch was standing up. She ignored his lifted eyebrows and the implied question and leaned in for a goodbye peck that he made last a little longer than necessary given that she was on the phone. ‘ _Later’_ he mouthed and she nodded with a small smile.

She let him make his way out by himself although given the soft mumble of voices that floated up to her bedroom a minute later, he didn’t manage to make his escape unnoticed. Peeta got up inexplicably early – something to do with working at a bakery, she had been told – and he didn’t always keep to his bedroom; which was alright because she wanted him to feel at home.

_“Later will not be more convenient, I might not be able to get in touch. I have been quite busy lately.”_ Elindra answered. Effie didn’t dare ask if she was busy selling her black arts to the highest bidder. _“What is it you need me for? Do you need help for a spell? I beg you not to attempt anything too strenuous, you do not have the power, Euphemia.”_

She had to bite the words down to keep them from escaping. She was _dying_ to tell her that she was not as lame or average as her mother had always told her, that she had found hidden depths to her powers, that spells that had previously drained her were now so much easier to cast… Fireballs and frost conjuring barely took any energy now.

She held her tongue.

She wanted advices but prudence told her that either her mother would accuse her of lying and it would hurt or Elindra would try to manipulate her into using all that new power for her own gain.

“I actually managed a cloaking spell _just_ right a few weeks ago.” she boasted, unable _not_ to somehow try and shift her mother’s opinion.

_“A cloaking spell?”_ Elindra hummed, slightly distracted.

Effie headed to the walk-in closet to select an outfit for the day, trailing her hand over soft fabrics and shimmering dresses. “Against evil. The whole suburb we live in. Nothing with evil intentions will be able to see or enter the Village. It was _quite_ a difficult spell.”

_“The whole Village? I would say.”_ her mother commented. _“How did you_ do _that? Do you have a more experienced witch on hand?”_

It was disappointing to her that her mother still didn’t believe in her abilities but it was not surprising so she chose a blinding pink blouse and a dove grey pencil skirt and busied herself inspecting her shelves full of heels.

“Not quite.” she denied. “But Haymitch did assist.”

Which was not a lie.

_“Ah, yes. The Watcher extraordinary.”_ Elindra mocked. “ _The one you still have to replace… I do not understand how you have not snatched that Slayer yet.”_

She pursed her lips and grabbed a pair of ankle high lovely boots. “It is not my aim. My aim is to keep the Slayer alive.”

_“A futile attempt.”_ her mother judged. _“Now if you were calling to tell me about the cloaking spell, well done.”_ The congratulations were so ironic and dismissive that Effie clenched her jaw. _“I am afraid I must go now. As I said I am quite…”_

“Have you ever heard of something called a Reaping? Or _The_ Reaping, perhaps?” she cut her off.

She moved on to selecting underwear while her mother dropped into an uneasy sort of silence. It was almost a whole minute before Elindra spoke again. She spoke calmly when she did but there was something _alarmed_ in her voice and if something could alarm _Elindra_ , it truly wasn’t good.

“ _Darling, if someone is planning a Reaping in your town you need to come home as soon as you can.”_ Elindra surprisingly declared. _“Do not pack. Drive to the closest airport and get on a plane. I will pay for the expense. Actually, I could use you here. Even with your lack of power, you might be of some assistance to me.”_

_That_ was never going to happen. She had no interest in taking up the family business that witches in her maternal line had kept going for generations.

“I cannot do that.” she refused. “However, I would be grateful if you could tell me anything about the ritual…”

_“It is dark.”_ Elindra scoffed. _“Darker than most witches, wizards and warlocks care to wander. A Reaping is essentially an exchange. A sacrifice for a prize.”_

She had expected something of that essence but she still licked her lips, her fingers clutching the pale pink bra she had just picked up. “What kind of sacrifice?”

“ _Innocent blood, I believe.”_ Elindra answered. _“I do not remember the particulars. The ritual is detailed in one of the spell books I inherited from your great-grandmother, I am sure, but it must be centuries old…”_

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back in silent gratefulness. At last, they had _something_. “Could you take a picture of the relevant pages and send them to me? Or maybe even scan them?”

Her mother wasn’t impressed with the suggestion. _“You want me to subject a centuries old book to a camera flash or a printer?”_ She huffed before Effie could answer that very rhetorical question. _“I will see that the book gets to you but I will not defile it.”_

It was more than she had expected. “Thank you. Can you tell me anything else?”

“ _Not from memory.”_ Elindra sighed. “ _I_ can _tell you that it would take someone with extraordinary power to pull a Reaping off.”_ Her mother was silent a moment and then real concern slipped in her voice. _“Euphemia, darling, you would be no match against such a witch._ Come home _.”_

The unpleasant sting of her mother’s magic made her hiss and she took the phone away from her ear to glare at it for a moment before pressing it back to her cheek. “Do _not_ try to compel me.”

Elindra let out an annoyed huff. _“I am only trying to look out for you.”_

“I can take care of myself, Mother.” she promised. “Do you personally know of any witch who could succeed? Perhaps someone who lives close to the Seam Hellmouth? I do not think they have a witch yet… It has been weeks, surely they would have attempted it by now if they had someone?”

_“Perhaps.”_ Elindra hummed, clearly deep in thought. _“Or perhaps the conditions for the ritual are not met yet.”_ She thought a little more and then clucked her tongue. _“I know a couple of witches who could probably manage it but one is in Europe and the other one is in Africa. The others are all leading covens and they would not attempt it. It is extreme dark arts, I told you. Most witches fear to tread there. In the States themselves, I only know of one who could pull something like that off.”_

“Who?” she asked.

“ _Me_.” Elindra answered simply, as if the answer should have been obvious.

Effie relaxed. “Where exactly in Europe does that other witch live?”

_“Last I heard, she was in Italy.”_ Elindra dismissed. _“She moves around. She fancies herself in love with a half-breed.”_

_Italy_. Enobaria had come from Italy with a missing ceremonial dagger and leaving behind an abbey full of dead nuns.

Effie didn’t believe in coincidences. “Thank you, Mother.”

Elindra sighed. _“I am not sure I should be thanked for encouraging you in your folly. You sister and your father would be most displeased if something happened to you, do be careful.”_

_Her sister and her father_ but would _her mother_ truly care or would she move on with barely a tinge of regret? Black magic corrupted, Effie knew, and the first thing to go was _love_.

They said their goodbyes after she made Elindra promise again to send her the book with the details of the ritual.

By the time she made it downstairs, showered, dressed and wearing enough make-up to last the day, Effie was humming. Peeta had already started breakfast without waiting for her. He had baked muffins and the warm pastries were delicious. When he nudged a travel mug full of coffee – exactly as she liked it – in her direction, she beamed.

“I do not know how I lived so long without you.” she proclaimed.

She knew she should probably have been the one making sure he didn’t skip breakfast and had something warm to drink in the morning but she had realized quickly in their cohabitation that Peeta loved to bake and that it pleased him to take care of her in some measure.

“Same.” The boy grinned and it was contagious.

She felt herself softening and she squeezed his shoulder as she walked past him, leading the way to Haymitch’s house. Peeta was slowly opening. Two weeks weren’t long enough that he had stopped flinching at sudden movements but he was slowly relaxing and she was relieved to see him adapt so well.

That and he had seemed to enjoy the few magic lessons she had found time to impart.

Haymitch’s house was in complete chaos like it tended to be most mornings. She supposed that it was what happened when two extremely disorganized people shared a roof. Poor Prim couldn’t compensate for that by herself.

Katniss was shouting from somewhere upstairs, asking after a textbook she had lost and needed for school. Haymitch was shouting back from the kitchen table that she should just stop leaving her stuff all over the house if she couldn’t keep track and it was slowly but surely developing into a shouted snippy match. Prim was stoically drinking her glass of orange juice and petting the monstrous cat that was drinking from a bowl of milk directly on the table.

_Unhygienic,_ Effie thought, barely stopping herself from making a face _._

“Good morning, Haymitch.” she called loudly, to keep up the pretense for the two-third of their children who hadn’t spotted him sneaking out that morning. “Good morning, dear.”

“Morning, sweetheart.” Haymitch mumbled.

Prim’s answer was a little more cheerful but the look she and Peeta exchanged told Effie she wasn’t fooled.

“I have news.” she declared. “If you think your Slayer could stop hunting her missing textbook long enough to come down. The book in question is down in the gym, by the way.”

Haymitch eyed her up and down with lifted eyebrows. “How can you possibly know that?”

She tossed him the very same kind of look, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “I like to keep track of everything that goes on.”

“Do you, now?” he challenged, tilting his head to the side.

Katniss barged in at that moment, a scowl on her face. Clearly she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Her grey eyes darted from Haymitch to Effie and then found Peeta’s. The Slayer let out an infuriated sigh.

“Are they flirting again?” the girl asked in a long suffering tone.

Effie huffed in indignation.

Haymitch scoffed a protest.

Peeta and Prim answered in a remarkable chorus. “Do they ever stop?”

The crimson of her cheeks clashed _atrociously_ with her pink blouse.


	2. Chapter 2

“So now, on top of the Careers, we’re trying to find an Italian witch?” Madge asked, making a face.

Katniss perfectly understood the feeling. Hell, she _shared_ it. She was pretty sure she had made that same face in the kitchen that morning when Effie had imparted the good – in the witch’s terms – news. She didn’t see what was good about any of this. Sure, they now had more information than they had the day before. It wouldn’t help them any.

“Do we _really_ want to find the Careers, though?” Peeta replied, making a face of his own.

The three of them were walking down the high school hallways, fighting off the lazy crowd of the lunch hour. Katniss had been catching Madge up to speed when the boy had joined them.

“I mean…” he continued after a beat. “I know that’s what Haymitch _says_ we’re doing but it looks to me like he’s _hoping_ we _won’t_ find the Careers if it makes sense.”

Haymitch and Effie both.

Katniss didn’t like the looks the two Watchers shared every time they thought they had a lead or a sighting. If she had had her way, they would have been stalking the _Cornucopia_. If Enobaria had gone once, there were good chances she would go back… But Haymitch had turned it down every time she had suggested it, telling her it was more important to contain the army of newborn vampires.

Unlike Katniss and Peeta, Haymitch had greeted Effie’s news with unabashed relief that morning. It was like his face had lost ten years all of a sudden and, for one mad second, she had thought he would actually _hug_ Effie. 

“Haymitch seems to think if we take out that witch, we’ll solve the Reaping problem.” Katniss pointed out unhappily. And she supposed he was hoping that the Careers would turn tails and go back to whatever they had been doing before waking up one morning with the idea of freeing their old master.

“That won’t solve the vampires problem though.” Madge argued.

And Madge was right. Which was why Katniss wasn’t happy.

Because of that and because Haymitch had been crystal clear that if a human needed disposing of – dark which or not – he would be the one handling it. Not that she wanted to _commit murder_ but… It seemed unfair to her that…

“There are too many problems.” she grumbled, letting out a tired sigh. “You ask me, the biggest one right now is the army of vampires they’re building…”

She had fallen asleep in class again during first period and she _knew_ the teacher would report her to Haymitch. And while she knew Haymitch would not say anything to her, she also knew that faculty members would start asking questions if she kept up that way and that meant she and Prim might be taken away from his guardianship and…

“You know what we need?” Peeta’s tone was suddenly much more cheerful. “We need a movie night.” Katniss and Madge exchanged a look. He must have caught their dubiousness because next thing she knew he had tossed his arms around their shoulders and had pulled them closer to his sides, his voice turning coaxing. “Come on… It would be fun! Prim would like it. And, Madge, you could sleep over.”

There was a moment of silence when he seemed to realize what he had just said and actually almost tripped. He immediately dropped the arm still wrapped around Madge’s shoulders.

He didn’t let go of Katniss though.

“I mean _you_ could have a sleepover.” he awkwardly rephrased. “The two of you. With Prim. Because there’s no way Effie will let me sleep with girls. Not that I want to. Like _that_. _That’s_ not… And Haymitch will kill me if he finds me sleeping with Katniss again so…”

Madge let out a soft gasp and then did her best to hide her shock.

Katniss glared at Peeta who briefly closed his eyes. “That’s not how I meant it. Nothing happened at all. It was all just…”

“You can be such a blabbering idiot sometimes.” Katniss muttered.

His arm slowly dropped off her shoulders and, without thinking, she caught his wrist and adjusted it back on. She felt her cheeks flush but she didn’t let herself think too much about it.

They hadn’t talked at all about what had happened in that cave. She wasn’t even sure Peeta remembered any of it. But ever since that night… Peeta touched her more. It was always casual and he wasn’t overly pressing and she was getting used to it. She was learning to like it. She didn’t mind it so much when he stood too close or watched her without a good excuse to do so or bumped his hand against hers when they walked side by side… She didn’t mind it either when they sat too close on the couch or when he tentatively played with the end of her braid when he teased her… He hadn’t tried to kiss her and she wasn’t sure she wanted him to yet but… She liked the new proximity.

“A movie night and a sleepover don’t sound too bad.” Madge hesitated. “You’ve been chasing after vampires every night for weeks, Katniss… You deserve a break… Do you think Haymitch will be okay with it?”

Would Haymitch be okay with taking a night off from saving innocent people and killing monsters just so she could watch a stupid movie, eat her weight in pizza and ice cream and laugh most of the night with her friends? Somehow, she didn’t think so.

“We could do it after patrol.” Peeta suggested, his fingers drumming a distracted rhythm on her shoulder. “If we patrol early…”

“I’m not sure Haymitch and Effie will go for it.” she remarked, shaking her head.

A slow scheming smile stretched Peeta’s lips and, when he turned it to her, she couldn’t help but think it was contagious.

“Maybe they could go on a date while we have our party.” he said.

She frowned. “I’m not sure what they’re doing, and I _really_ don’t want to know, but it doesn’t look like dating to me.”

“I think they’re cute.” Madge offered, rummaging inside her bag for a lost hair tie. She gathered her hair up in a hasty ponytail. “You know… In an awkward sort of way.”

He snorted. “Try living with them. Haymitch sneaks out of our house one morning out of three and he’s really not as stealthy as he thinks he is.”

“She’s not any stealthier when she sneaks out.” Katniss pointed out. _Every time,_ Effie _had_ to step on that creaky floorboard _right_ in front of the girls’ bedroom. You would think the witch would know to avoid it by then but no. _Every_ _time_. And Katniss woke up _every time_ , tense and ready for a fight that was not coming. 

They passed in front of Haymitch’s classroom. The door was open, Haymitch was sitting at his desk and shot them a suspicious look when the three of them flashed him their best innocent smiles.

One thing had been made abundantly clear: neither Haymitch nor Effie liked having their private lives discussed.

And yet it was Peeta’s, Prim’s and hers main discussion topic. That was what they talked about when they didn’t want to linger on the dangers lurking outside and they had nothing else to say. It had become their default conversation. Maybe if Effie and Haymitch didn’t try to pretend they weren’t involved or, at the very least, stop treating them like they were too stupid to understand they were sleeping together… _Gossip_. That was what they reduced Katniss to: spreading gossip.

“Anyway, we deserve a break.” Peeta argued. “And we have to celebrate.”

“Celebrate what?” Katniss scoffed, as they reached the decrepit lounge area. “The powerful dark witch we have to hunt, the three evil vampires we have to kill or the huge sacrificial ritual around the corner we have to stop?”

The lounge area wasn’t as packed as Katniss had been expecting and they quickly located a free frayed couch.

“Celebrate that we’re not dead yet and that you’re going to kick the bad guys’ asses soon.” He tightened his side hug a little, excitement slipping in his voice. “ _And_ the fact that I made a pencil float this morning.”

“You what?” Madge asked just as Katniss frowned. “You made _what_ float now?”

“I made a _pencil_ float.” he repeated no less enthusiastically, miming it with his free hand while flopping down on the couch with a wide grin. His blue eyes were twinkling with pride. “Effie says it’s the first step for anyone who’s serious about using magic. It’s supposed to teach me focus. The longer I can keep it up the better.”

“And how long did you keep it floating?” Katniss asked. Madge had headed over to a group of people to snatch an empty chair so she sat down next to Peeta on the couch.

“Two seconds.” he answered, beaming.

The girls looked at each other, fighting smiles.

“Did you toss it in air first?” Katniss mocked. “’Cause _two_ seconds…”

“Hey! It’s harder than it looks.” he protested. “Alright, maybe it didn’t really _float_. But it twitched and it kind of hopped, so… You know.”

Peeta didn’t pout as a rule but, right then, he looked really close to it. It should have annoyed her but instead it only made it harder for her to bite back her smile.

She wanted to laugh but it didn’t seem really nice to do that. She had no idea how hard it was to make a pencil float but she remembered how weird it had been when she had started training with Haymitch sometimes. Using weapons came naturally to her Slayer’s instinct but there was a difference between natural skills and trained techniques and she remembered how proud she had been the first time she had managed to disarm Haymitch with a sword – and how he had mocked her because, according to him, there really was nothing to it.

“I’m sure it’s difficult and it’s great you’re making progress.” Madge offered, reaching out to pat his knee in a comforting gesture.

Katniss knew the other girl didn’t mean anything by it but she didn’t really like _that_. She told herself it _wasn’t_ why she brought her legs up on the couch or why she accidentally ended up with her knees propped on his thigh.

She immediately froze.

She wasn’t sure what was getting into her lately or why she would… She accidentally met Peeta’s gaze and he seemed so pleased and happy with having her so close though… It was silly really. _Stupid_ even _._ Nothing to look so over the moon about. But when he slowly reached out for her hand, she let him take it. Her heart was beating far too quickly.

Madge cleared her throat.

Katniss blushed up to the roots of her hair and she opened her mouth to apologize, ready to swear there must have been another demonic thing afoot to make her act so weird, when she caught sight of Gale at the other side of the lounge area and she felt herself grow cold. It was like a bucket of icy water had been poured all over her burning skin. And it wasn’t a nice feeling. 

Her former best friend’s grey eyes studied her, then Peeta, and his expression was one of tired fury… No surprise on his features though.

A part of her, the childish part who had always looked up to him and somehow craved his approval, wanted to rush to Gale and explain that it wasn’t what he was thinking. She crushed it in the bud. She didn’t owe him any explanation. Not anymore. Not after what he had tried to pull.

“Do you mind if I go say hi?” Madge asked suddenly, sounding a little awkward.

Her friend kept her gaze averted but she must have still managed to see Katniss’ shrug because she stood up and crossed the open space.

She couldn’t quite determine if Madge looked relieved because she hadn’t objected or because she and Peeta were being awkward to be around.

“I think she likes him.” Peeta commented quietly – maybe even _carefully_. He gave her hand a squeeze. “Would it bother you?”

She wasn’t really sure what the two of them were doing there but she was _pretty_ sure there was only one acceptable answer to that question given that she was more or less curled up against his side and her hand was in his and she may or may not have kissed him while she thought he was dying.

And, besides, it was the answer she _wanted_ to give. She just really wasn’t good at expressing that sort of things.

All in all, she was almost grateful that the windows exploded right at that moment because it was the perfect distraction.

She _could_ have done without the demons carrying katanas though…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon interruptus! What are your thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

In the second it took Katniss to react after the demons had bomb-dived through the windows, her brain registered that there were three demons, that they were humanoid-shaped despite the blue scales that passed as skin for their race, that they were wearing some sort of leather armor and that the katanas looked awfully sharp.

The next second, she had jumped off the couch amongst the terrified shouts and cries of the other teenagers and stood in the middle of the lounge area, surrounded by the three demons who lost no time engaging her in a fight. Up close, they looked less human than lizard. Their faces were weirdly flat except for an odd ridge on their brow.

They knew how to use a blade though.

Not getting run through demanded all her attention.

She jumped, kicked, rolled, dove and punched without landing a single hit.

The three demons surrounded her, all of them so strangely identical she kept getting turned around every time she had to change directions to avoid a katana, and forced her to adopt a defensive position. They were closing in and, while she was relieved they didn’t seem interested in pursuing the students who had run away, she wasn’t exactly happy to be their sole focus.

She was very vaguely aware that Gale, Madge and Peeta were still standing at the far end of the room and that Peeta seemed to be fighting with Gale. _Again_. She caught bits of sentences. Mostly, she thought Peeta was telling Gale to stay out of the fight so she could focus on staying alive and not on having to save _his_ life.

She sensed the blade coming behind her and twisted her upper body to avoid it, earning herself a long scratch down her arm. She hissed in pain but landed a low kick to the one coming at her from the side, feeling better when she heard him let out a hiss of his own.

They were closing in on her and she couldn’t see any way out so she crouched low and leaped in a backflip that got her just over the top of the third one’s head. It didn’t give her too much room to maneuver though. They immediately turned back on her, a line of blue lizard samurais that seemed intent on running her down.

“Katniss, catch!”

She wasn’t sure where Effie had come from and she didn’t pause to think about it, she plucked the stake the witch had tossed out of the air and reared back into a fighting stance, relieved to _finally_ have a weapon in hand. She could forgive Madge for not having the presence of mind to fetch one – Madge had _never_ gone with them on patrol and had stated repeatedly that she didn’t want to be involved in the fighting part so it made sense she wouldn’t really know what to do – but _the boys_? Gale could have gone for his bow. Peeta knew perfectly well there were several stakes in her bag or more lethal weapons in Haymitch’s classroom…

She would have welcomed a more lethal weapon…

A stake against three katanas didn’t seem like a fair trade.

Within seconds, she was back where she had started, surrounded and trying hard to avoid getting stabbed, her stake uselessly gliding against their leather armor…

“Effie!” she snapped at some point, desperate for some backup.

“I don’t have an opening!” the witch shouted back.

The fight was too close quarter for Effie to risk a fireball or crawling frost, Katniss understood, but it didn’t help.

Neither did the growing sounds of scuffle as Peeta wrestled with Gale to keep him from entering the fray. Madge was alternating between ordering them to stop their nonsense and trying to convince Gale that Peeta was right.

Sweat ran down her forehead, burning her eyes. She was tiring and she knew it wouldn’t be long before…

Suddenly, one of the blue lizard demons was kicked down and there was a presence at her side and Katniss fought with renewed vigor because if she was straining, there was no way her Watcher would manage better. Haymitch was armed with knives and apparent pure wrath. They fell into position, back to back, still forced to remain on the defense but his presence granted Katniss some breathing space to think and land more precise hits.

“Oh, and _he’s_ not going to distract her!” Gale complained, loud enough to make her grit her teeth.

“You’re kidding, right? Have you seen him fight?!” Peeta shouted back, his tone dripping with admiration.

Katniss hoped Haymitch appreciated it because, given how the fight was unfolding, it might very well have been the last thing her Watcher would ever hear.

That being said, she was _not_ going to get distracted by Haymitch because he had survived this life for forty years so she trusted him to survive a little longer. _And_ because what he lacked in supernatural strength and speed, he made up for with lifelong honed skills.

It wasn’t long before she heard the first grunt of pain from Haymitch behind her though.

“Switch.” she demanded.

He obediently ducked and she rolled over his back, whirling around to meet his former opponent with her foot in his guts.

“Effie, _fucking_ do something!” he ordered.

“Gladly!” Effie huffed. “If you and Katniss would _move_ from my line of fire!”

“Light this whole _fucking_ building on fire for all I care!” he spat back.

Time to change tactics then.

Katniss briefly caught Haymitch’s gaze as they fought together. A fleeting second was enough to understand each other, even in the midst of a fight. He lured the one he was fighting away from her and its two twins.

It left her two demons to deal with but two demons seemed a lot more manageable than three.

They forced her to jump and duck an awful lot to avoid the blades and it was using all her stamina. Eventually, she was too slow to leap and she saw the gleam of triumph in the dark eyes of the blue lizard demon samurai when he lunged at her, certain he had her.

She twisted at the waist so abruptly she felt something twitch in her side.

The demon tried to backtrack but it was too late, it had lunged too far and with far too much strength. The katana sliced right through its twin’s torso.

Katniss registered the look of surprise on the dying lizard’s face but she didn’t let that trouble her. A leg kick made sure its unintentional murderer let go of his weapon and, soon, she had a katana in her hand and a dead demon at her feet and she felt a lot better.

A glance told her, Haymitch hadn’t made any progress though.

His shirt was torn in several places, she could see blood and his upper lip was cut open. Effie was hovering not too far away, her hands raised and glowing gold, an expression of utter frustration on her face… The knives forced Haymitch to fight close to his opponent and she still couldn’t find a way to safely intervene.

Katniss readied herself to dispatch the second demon and then go on to help Haymitch but the blue lizard let out a sharp series of hisses that made the other one lift its head and, before she understood what was going on, the two demons had disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

She stood there, her ears ringing, her muscles cramped, the katana lifted in the beginning of a parry measure, and she stared at the empty air in front of her.

“If they can puff away why did they even break the windows?” Madge asked.

“Dramatic entrance, I surmise.” Effie answered, hurrying to where Haymitch had dropped on the ground. “Are you alright?”

Katniss missed the witch pulling the Watcher back to his feet because Peeta and Gale had rushed to her and were asking a hundred questions a second. The main one seemed to echo Effie’s though. She _was_ alright. Just annoyed.

“Thanks for your intervention, sweetheart.” Haymitch grumbled, wiping his bloody lip on his sleeve and then wincing in pain. “Real help you were.”

Effie tossed him a look, her mouth pursed in clear displeasure. “I _kept_ telling you to give me range…”

“And you didn’t think _maybe_ you could have grabbed a weapon and jumped in?” Haymitch sneered. “Grant the girl some space to fight before I arrive? Be a fucking distraction? I know you ain’t big on physical fighting but what’s the point of having you trained for it if you won’t use it when your magic’s useless?”

There was a real bite to his words and both Peeta and Gale fell silent, seeming to realize there was a storm brewing not two feet away.

Effie seemed torn between hurt and anger. In the end, she simply crossed her arms in front of her chest in a posture that probably aimed at being bossy but mostly conveyed that she felt bad about what had just happened. “I _would_ have but… How do you want me to fight in this outfit?”

Haymitch’s grey eyes slowly traveled down the witch’s body and Katniss could see the moment he registered the tight grey pencil skirt that would have constricted her movements and rendered her completely useless in a fight. She knew better than merely _think_ Effie could have slit the fabric to give herself some freedom. There were few things the woman held more sacred than her clothes.

“I’ve been asking that question since we met and you keep saying it ain’t a problem.” he deadpanned, slightly less harsh but still not happy. “Clearly, you’ve been wrong.”

“Haymitch.” Effie warned.

“You’re a Watcher.” he retorted. “Maybe it’s time to dress like it.”

“I have _always_ drawn the line at my closet and if _my own Watcher_ could not convince me to wear terribly unflattering outfits supposedly for my own good, _you_ certainly will _not_.” the witch snapped. 

“How about for _your Slayer’s_ own good?” he growled.

The way they were glaring at each other told Katniss they were about to kill each other – or something else.

Because it was a well-rehearsed routine by then, she exchanged a long suffering look with Peeta.

“Principal Heavensbee’s coming this way.” Madge warned suddenly.

The other girl had positioned herself next to the hallway. Katniss was glad one of them had had the presence of mind of self-appointing themselves look out.

“Get rid of the body.” Haymitch ordered Effie, waving at the dead demon on the floor.

“Won’t we need it for research?” Peeta asked, making a face. “To figure out who these demons…”

“No need.” Haymitch cut him off, snatching the katana from Katniss’ hand and tossing it under one of the couches. His knives were already gone, back to their usual hiding places.

The _woosh_ of the emerald magical flames made Katniss take two hasty steps back. The body consumed itself quickly.

“They belong to the Order of Tarakas.” Effie added. “They are mercenaries.” There was a tightness at the corner of the witch’s mouth but Katniss couldn’t say if it was because of the demons, of Haymitch’s rebukes or because of the magic. “Haymitch.”

It was the only warning the Watcher got before his cuts mended by themselves and his torn shirt was suddenly repaired.

“You forgot the lip.” he grumbled, gingerly touching his mouth.

“No, I didn’t.” she scoffed. “Come along, children. Quick.”

Katniss followed along as the witch ushered them all through the doors that opened on the courtyard at the other side of the lounge area, leaving Haymitch behind to spin a lie to Heavensbee. It seemed the whole school was gathered in the hallways, talking in hushed whispers about the three pranksters with blue masks dressed like ninjas that had blown windows in the lounge. Nobody looked twice at them, not even at the drops of blood she left in her wake.

They didn’t stop until they were in Effie’s classroom and the door was carefully shut behind them.

“Let me see.” the Art teacher ordered and Katniss obediently held out her injured arm. Slayer’s increased healing rate or not, she was pretty sure she would have needed stitches if Effie hadn’t cast a spell to close the wound. There _were_ areas of magic she could reconcile with.

The witch swayed a little when she was done but she waved away the chair Peeta offered with a small smile. A smile that turned into a pout when her eyes settled on Gale.

Of course, Gale glared right back.

Katniss perched on the corner of a desk, wishing things could be simpler and everyone could get along.

“How do you know these demons were with the Order of Whatever?” she asked to distract herself from the tension in the room.

“Do you think they will come back?” Madge added, hugging herself.

Gale placed a protective hand on the girl’s shoulder. “They won’t, don’t worry.”

“Of course, they _will_.” Effie contradicted without pleasure. She seemed a little agitated. “Let’s wait for Haymitch to discuss it _since he is apparently the only competent Watcher here_.”

The last part was muttered with pure venom.

“He’s just grumpy ‘cause he got his ass kicked. The stake really helped.” Katniss said with a small forced smile.

“I love your outfit.” Madge added after a beat, always comforting. “And you couldn’t have expected to have to fight today. You were terrific with the sword the other day…”

She wasn’t sure Effie was fooled but the woman softened anyway. “Thank you, girls.”

Gale rolled his eyes so hard she was surprised they didn’t fall out of his sockets.

Unfortunately, it brought him to Katniss’ attention and she had things to say. “You _can’t_ try to jump in fights like that. _How many times_ do I have to tell you? Peeta was right. You would have distracted me and it would have been a mess.”

Her former best friend sneered. “Oh, _I_ would have distracted you but, according to the old guy who keeps getting his ass kicked by every demon in town, it would have been better if _Witch Barbie_ had cut in?”

Peeta stood up from the chair he had dropped on so fast that it clattered to the floor, his hands were bundled into fists and his breath came out in loud pants. “ _What did you call her_?”

“Do not bother.” Effie firmly ordered, placing both of her hands on Peeta’s shoulders. It looked soothing but Katniss suspected it was just as restrictive – just in case he tried to punch Gale again, she guessed. The look she leveled at Gale was loathing at most. “It would do you _good_ to learn to respect your elders, young man. You might not like me but I can assure you Haymitch does _not_ get beaten up in every fight. He is _quite_ the legend, actually.”

“Yeah.” Peeta spat, trying to take a step forward only to be held back by Effie’s not so loose grip. “Haymitch’s a hero and Effie’s _fucking_ awesome, so you better _shut your mouth_!”

“Language.” the which rebuked and was immediately ignored as Gale made a mocking face.

“Ain’t you a mama boy…” he taunted.

Katniss swiftly sneaked between the two of them before it could escalate. _Again_.

Gale, to his credit, immediately deflated. “Catnip…”

“I think you should leave.” she said, her face closed.

He stared at her for a long moment, searching her eyes for… _something_ that he clearly didn’t find. He clenched his jaw and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Effie let out a sigh of relief that she seemed to immediately regret if the sorry look she sent Katniss’ way was any indication.

“I should…” Madge hesitated, looking from Katniss to the door. “I will try to calm things down. Text me when you know about the demons?”

“Sure.” she agreed, even though she had no idea where her phone was at the moment. Madge opened the door right before Haymitch could and, for a moment, he stood there, a little surprised, his torn lip still bleeding, and then he moved aside so Madge could duck past him with a quick word of apology.

One look around the room and he closed the door behind him. “So it’s only us again?”

He was trying to sound light but Katniss heard the satisfaction underneath. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with what she had dubbed the _extended_ team. He preferred it when it was only the four of them.

“Oh, quit being a baby.” Effie snapped, quite out of the blue.

Or maybe it wasn’t _quite_ out of the blue because Haymitch was the only one who wasn’t surprised when she marched toward him and waved her hand in front of his mouth, muttering something under her breath. Next thing they knew, Haymitch’s cut lip was whole again.

“Thanks.” he mumbled, shooting the witch a look that she purposefully avoided.

Katniss tried not to sigh.

That meant more relationship drama, she was sure. Prim was going to be so mad she had missed it…

“So? Ninja Demons?” Peeta prompted.

“They are more samurais than ninjas if we must go with this analogy simply because of the katanas.” Effie corrected, going to sit behind her desk. “And I doubt we have time to get into it before next period. I suggest we meet after school.”

Haymitch looked like he wanted to argue but he held his tongue so Katniss felt obligated to say what they were all thinking. “What if they attack again?”

“You killed one of them. It is safe to assume they will take a few hours to regroup before trying again.” Effie dismissed.

There was no doubt in the witch’s mind that they _would_ attack again, she noticed.

“You know what assuming makes of you and me…” Haymitch mumbled.

Effie’s blue eyes darted to him, challenging. “Do you _truly_ think they will try something again _right_ _now_?”

He studied her for a moment and then granted her the point. “No. I think we’re good for a few hours. I’m still sending Katniss home.”

“What?” She frowned. “No. That’s…”

“You’ll be safe in the Village. They won’t be able to get in.” Haymitch cut her off. “And you fell asleep in class. I told Heavensbee you’re feeling under the weather.” He lifted his eyebrows. “After that fight, you need a shower anyway. You stink.”

She glared at him but it wasn’t enough to make him lose his amused expression.

“So do you.” she scoffed.

“Charming.” Effie sniffed. “We have now devolved to having third graders fights.”

“But what do they _want_?” Peeta insisted, bringing them all back on tracks. “The demons?”

Neither Effie nor Haymitch rushed to explain. Katniss didn’t need them too.

They were mercenaries, assassins for hire… And they had gone straight for her.

It wasn’t a huge leap to deduce they were after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some action today! Tempers are flaring! What did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

There was something like _aggressively making tea_ and Effie Trinket had perfected it into an art form. She had learned from the best, after all. Caesar had always been fond of letting her know he was giving her the cold shoulder by ignoring her and giving his teapot his sole focus.

Well, she was lacking a teapot, the proper apparatus or even real tea and her Watcher would have been _appalled_ at what she called tea but it was the Seam and not London and she had to adapt somehow.

She dipped the tea bag into her mug, glancing through the window over the sink at Haymitch’s overgrown backyard a few times. She liked her own kitchen better, it was more aesthetically pleasing, but she couldn't deny his felt more lived-in. The whole house felt more lived-in. In part, probably, thanks to the loud laughter of the teenagers in the other room.

The laughter wouldn't last long, she figured, they all wanted details on the Order of Tarakas and they wouldn't be patient for much longer. It had been hard enough to convince Katniss to go back to the Village earlier as it was.

So… Really, it would have been easier if Haymitch had left her to her hostile tea making and gotten a head start on the explaining like a good Watcher ought to do.

But _no_.

Instead of that, he was leaning against the farthest wall watching her, prompting her to fix her tea with passive aggressive moves that would have made Caesar weep with pride if it hadn’t been a cheap tea bag and a washed out mug.

“Look…” he _finally_ sighed. Just as well because there was only so long she could keep pretending to make tea. “About earlier…”

“There is nothing more to say.” she cut him off with a fake bubbly cheer. “You were clear enough.”

She dropped the used tea bag in the trash and fished a spoon in the drawer, stirring her drink so hard it audibly clicked on the porcelain. She didn’t turn away and kept staring at the yard through the window, fantasizing about using a spell to make it more… civilized. It wasn’t the only thing around there that she would have liked to _civilize._

“Sweetheart.” he growled.

It was funny how quickly he could change intonations on that word, how it could go from a word of endearment in the early hours of the morning to a demeaning pet name. She wasn’t sure where it was situated right then. Perhaps somewhere in between.

“Yes?” she hummed, taking pain to still sound _pleasant_.

He pushed himself off the wall. She tracked his progress across the room through the sound of his footsteps. He paused short of touching her which, at least, showed he hadn’t lost all sense of self-preservation yet.

“You’re done sulking?” he challenged. “Cause I’m trying to _not_ start a fight here.”

“I have no clue what you mean.” she retorted, taking a sip of scalding tea, still refusing to look at him.

The fight, as far as she was concerned, had started the moment he had called her professionalism into question _in front of the children_. She was a firm believer that adults, particularly adults who were in charge, should _not_ fight in front of children. Not about the things that mattered anyway. Disagreements were fine. Calling each other out on things the children should trust implicitly was _not_.

Perhaps he didn’t have as much self-preservation as she had thought however because he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her into his chest. She had to be careful not to spill her tea because he jostled her and she pursed her mouth very tight.

“I was pissed off ‘cause Katniss was struggling and you were just standing there.” he admitted, irritation still flaring in his voice at the memory.

And yet he _still_ had the guts of propping his chin on her shoulder.

She had to fight the urge to shrug him off.

“I was _not_ just standing there, as you say. I was waiting for an opportunity to use magic because I did not have any weapon and because I would have been more of a liability than a help. Partly because of my outfit, I will readily admit it, I did not expect to have to fight when I was getting dressed this morning.” she snapped. “But if you think for _one second_ I wouldn’t have tossed myself in there to shield her with my body if I had had to, you are being both offending and hurtful. I know my duty and I would sacrifice myself for her.”

His arms tightened around her. “That doesn’t sound as reassuring as you want it to be.”

She was three seconds away from telling him to go _fuck_ himself and since she abhorred vulgarity, she made a giant effort to keep her mouth shut. She swallowed the words back by gulping an unhealthy amount of tea.

“I ain’t gonna tell you how to dress.” he continued when it became clear she would not say anything. He tentatively nuzzled her neck and she wondered what it meant that he couldn’t actually _say_ he was sorry instead of trying to coax her into forgiveness. “But right now we need to be ready _all the time_. So maybe…” He plucked the mug from her hand and placed it on the counter. Then his hands were on her hips and he turned her so she was facing him… “I love your tight skirts, you know.” His hands slid down the side of her thighs, all the way to the back of her legs… “But maybe we can agree that if you can’t lift the skirt when you need to or can’t move well in it… It should remain in your closet for now.”

His hands slowly traveled up until they had found her ass and he squeezed, a smirk slowly stretching his lips.

She narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head to the side. “Is the skirt lifting meant for fighting demons or for your own convenience?”

He picked her up and deposited her on the kitchen counter before she could even process he had moved.

“Both.” he granted, leaning in to kiss her.

His tongue was distracting and despite her best intentions, she responded to that kiss eagerly. Even if she bit the upper lip that had so recently been cut open, drawing a pained hiss out of him because the flesh was still tender.

The skirt wouldn’t allow her to spread her legs so he could step between them and, from all the offenses it had caused that day, she thought that was the one that might convince her to trash it.

It was probably for the best though.

She could still hear the loud rumble of voices in the library and she knew it would only be a matter of time before one of the children walked in and interrupted.

And she still had things to say.

She drew back, ending the kiss in a way that made him frown and blink in a dazed sort of way. He must have recognized the serious look on her face because he let out a small sigh and placed a hand on either side of her, leaning in but not quite caging her in.

“I am not a fighter.” she stated very clearly even though she had done so several times since they had met. “If pressed, yes, I will be able to defend myself in that way but it has never been natural for me and, frankly, I _hate_ it. I hate getting so close to enemies that are dead more often than not, I hate breaking nails, I hate the exertion and I _hate_ getting hurt. I am not good at enduring pain, I am not good at taking punches only to hit back. I loathe it. I will avoid physically engaging demons every time I can.”

Haymitch’s face softened. “I know but sometimes…”

“I am _not_ a fighter, Haymitch.” she cut him off, repeating it more firmly. “I am very well aware that you are accustomed to a certain kind of women, that you find that sort of strength and skills attractive… But you should realize _right_ _now_ that I am not a Slayer. Or one of the daredevil demon huntresses you are no doubt used to sleeping with. There is a reason I chose to become a Watcher instead of a Council Operative once it was obvious my time as a Potential had come to an end. It is all in the title. _Watcher_.”

He waited a few seconds, probably to make sure she was done, and then he looked down at her lap. Maybe because it was easier than looking her in the eyes.

“Being a watcher doesn’t mean you just watch while your Slayer gets her own hands dirty.” he pointed out, not be contrary but because he felt it needed to be said. “At some point, you’ve got to get in the fight.” She opened her mouth to argue but he went on before she could let out a word. “ _But_ I can give you that, you’re better at battle magic so, _yeah_ , you should play to your strengths and maybe I was being an ass earlier ‘cause I got scared for the girl.” He licked his lips and looked up. “You’re a _fucking_ great witch, Effie, and you’re an asset in battle.”

“Thanks to you.” she whispered.

She had been scared of her own magic before she had come to the Seam. And she still was in some ways but he had opened up possibilities for her… He had helped unlock a part of her that she didn’t know existed and now… Now she felt power coursing through her veins and it felt natural. _Right_.

He dismissed her words with a careless wave of his hand before cupping her cheek, nudging her chin up with his thumb.

“What they teach you at the Academy and being an actual field Watcher are two very different things.” he said quietly. “You’ve got solid instincts and you’re good with setting up a training course but you need to learn how to take the hard decisions under pressure. And how to live with the decisions you took afterwards. Today… I’m sorry, sweetheart, today you _should_ have helped her, with magic or with your fists. You should have thought of something. You’ve _always_ got to think of something when your Slayer has her back to a wall. Metaphorical or otherwise. That’s your job.”

He softened the criticism as much as he could but it wasn’t the rebuke that made her frown or made a pool of dread burn in her stomach.

“Katniss is not my Slayer.” she objected slowly.

He held her gaze. The smirk stretched his lips again but it didn’t reach his eyes, they remained a stormy grey. “Yet.”

Such a small word to do such terrible damage…

She grabbed his wrist just as he was letting go of her face, squeezing it hard. “I thought we agreed we would ignore Coin’s ludicrous orders for now?”

“We are.” He nodded. “But…” He closed his eyes and let out a deliberate slow shrug. “If I fall, you’re up.”

Her whole body ran cold.

Her instinctive answer was to refuse. The more she thought about the last few weeks, the more things made sense suddenly. The way he had let her take over some parts of Katniss’ training, the way he let her speak first when they did research, the way he deferred to her from time to time when they organized patrols… She had thought he had probably indulged a little too much with alcohol to trust himself when that had happened but…

“You have been training me.” she realized, frowning. “You…”

He thought there was a chance, an important chance, that they would fail to prevent the ritual and Snow would rise again. Because it had been foretold by a vague prophecy she should have had the wits to keep to herself.

“You’re good.” he said again. “And I trust you to take over. But you’ve got a lot to learn, sweetheart.”

He thought if the prophecy came to pass he was going to die.

“You…” she repeated but he kissed her before she could say any more.

He kissed her with a desperate sort of urgency.

“I _do_ like strong irritating women with tempers who can kick my ass and won’t take any _shit_ from me.” he confessed against her mouth between heated kisses and it took her a few moments to remember her little speech. “And, yeah… I’m attracted to _that_ but, _fuck_ , Effie… With that succubus… When you kicked down that door… You had a sword in one hand… A fireball in the other…” The relentless kisses made it very hard to focus on what he was saying but focus she _did_ because it sounded very interesting. And pleasing. And she _wished_ she had thought to send the children… _somewhere_ before she had started making tea. “That was so hot… I wanted you _so bad_ … You’re so _fucking_ hot… Remember thinking… You’re the hottest woman I’ve ever seen… Don’t care if you’re using swords or knives or stakes or _fucking_ fireballs…” His hands had somehow tugged her blouse out of her skirt and his palms were running under the fabric, ghosting over her ribs… “So _fucking_ hot… You’re a _fucking_ badass… How do you _not_ know that? So _fucking_ gorgeous too… Smart…” His mouth wandered down her jaw, to her neck… “So _fucking_ perfect…”

She wasn’t entirely sure how her hands had ended up in his hair but she tugged at its roots, pulling him back to her mouth so she could kiss him again…

“The children are waiting for us.” she regretfully reminded him when his fingers toyed with the clasp of her bra.

He groaned in disappointment but wisely stepped back after a few more kisses. He leaned against the table while she hopped off the counter.

“For the record…” he grumbled. “It’s unfair we get cockblocked by our kids when we didn’t even get to have fun _making_ them.”

She shook her head at him and quickly fixed her clothes, letting him vent all he wanted because she knew he was simply trying to convince his erection to go away. It was _his_ fault, really, he should have known better than to start something they couldn’t finish.

“I cannot have children.” She tossed it out there, casually, just in case the comment was aimed at more than expressing his frustration. He was unwilling to talk about their relationship or its casualness so the idea that he was actually considering making babies with her was probably stupid but…

“I don’t want children.” he replied, just as casually. He left it at that. He didn’t add that he had buried enough of them even though she heard it anyway.

It was wonderful how adept they were at conveying important things through fake nonchalance.

“Then it is probably a good thing we found some already made and almost grown up, isn’t it?” she retorted brightly.

“Probably.” he humored her, letting his hand trail on her waist when she walked past him. “Ain’t that tea cold by now?”

She glanced down at the mug she had grabbed by reflex. It must have been lukewarm at best but she couldn’t go back to the library without it given that her whole excuse for spending so long in the kitchen had been _making tea_. If she came back empty-handed the children would know that they had been..

_The children would know that they had been arguing far from prying ears because they had no reason to suspect they had almost jumped each other’s bones_ , she corrected herself.

“Probably. You ruined my tea.” she sighed. “ _Typical_.”

He smirked at the teasing tone under the fake aggravation and pushed himself up to follow after her. He quickened his stride to push past her right before they reached the library.

“The things I’m gonna do to you tonight, Princess…” he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

She was certain his face let nothing on, so she did her best to school her own features into a neutral expression.

Prim, Katniss and Peeta still exchanged the knowing looks she was quickly getting used to and she preferred to pretend didn’t exist.

“So.” Haymitch said, flopping down on one of the empty chairs around the table. “Battle plan. Go, Katniss. How are you gonna deal with two big lizards and their katanas?”

Effie sat down far more gracefully, noticing without really noting that Prim had her homework in front of her even though she didn’t seem to have made much of a head start. She flashed the girl an approving smile and the twelve years old beamed back at her at the small attention. They should spend more time with Prim in a not-demon-related way, Effie mused and she vowed to talk to Haymitch about it later.

When Katniss would be done glaring at him. “You were supposed to explain what they _were_.”

She pursed her lips at the Slayer’s hostile tone but Haymitch didn’t even blink. “How’s that stopping you from figuring out how to take out demons with katanas?”

“You said they were more samurai than ninjas?” Peeta politely cut in, aiming his question at Effie.

“I meant the Order of Tarakas is known to have a code of honor.” she answered, shooting Haymitch a _look_. “And getting to know your enemy _before_ trying to vanquish him is not a bad thing.” Katniss proudly jutted her head up and gave Haymitch a look, smug and triumphant. Sometimes, Effie felt as if she was dealing with two particularly annoying brats. “ _However_ , these demons did not show any magical talent that you saw and you should have at least a few ideas about how to approach that battle.”

Katniss deflated and Haymitch slouched a little more on his chair, propping his left ankle on his right knee. It was his turn to look smug and triumphant.

It looked better on him than it did on the girl.

Effie tried not to be too infuriated.

“They’re some kind of freaky genetic mutation from another race of demons.” he finally droned out.

“The original race scorned them.” Effie hummed, tracing the rim on her mug with a distracted finger. “The name itself is a mockery. In that demon’s language Tarakas means sewer.”

“They’re calling themselves the Order of the Sewer?” Prim asked, eyebrows shooting high.

“They took it as a badge of pride after they slaughtered their brethrens.” she winced. “They are assassins, mercenaries… But they only take on contracts if they deem the target worthy.”

“The Council hired them a few times although they will probably never own up to that…” Haymitch snorted. Effie shot him a surprised look and he shrugged. “Don’t look like you don’t know some shady stuff happens behind closed doors.”

“Okay, great.” Katniss interjected. “So they’re assassins and they’re after me. It’s the Careers, yeah?”

“Likely.” Haymitch approved. “We need to swing by Ripper’s to see if she has leads about the witch anyway… We can always ask.”

“We have been making a dent in their newborn vampires army.” Effie sighed. “I do not think it is a leap to conclude it _is_ them. They are more likely trying to keep you busy for a little while. Which worries me…”

“You think the Reaping’s close.” Haymitch guessed.

She tapped her finger against the rim of her mug thoughtfully. “We have been waiting for them to make a move for weeks. Mother must be right… Somehow, there _must_ be some element missing from their ritual…”

“So we figure out what it is.” Haymitch shrugged. “First thing first… The sewer lizards.” There was a taunting edge to his tone, as if he didn’t really considered the Order of Tarakas to be a real threat. He hadn’t been that dismissive earlier with a katana at his throat. “Katniss. Battle plan.”

Katniss was many things but a tactician was not one of them. She tended to rush into battle, not think ahead.

“What does it matter?” the girl scorned. “We don’t know when they will attack again and…”

“Effie’s gonna send a message. You want a place and a time.” Haymitch countered.

“How are you going to send a message?” Peeta frowned and then his expression brightened, leaning forward toward her. “Are you going to use magic? Can I help?”

Effie fought her smile faced with his enthusiasm. The boy had _barely_ managed to move a pencil and he already wanted to do complex summoning rituals – which she had strictly forbidden on pain of being grounded until he came of age.

“I will send a mail. They have a website.” she answered.

The teenagers all gaped at her.

She didn’t look at Haymitch. Because she was pretty sure Haymitch was fighting off his own laughter.

“This is not the nineties anymore!” she huffed, a little defensively. “One has to live with their time. Even demons.”

Katniss was the first to recover. “Alright. Fine. Why would we send a message?”

“ _Think_.” Haymitch encouraged, managing to sound both supporting and mocking all at once.

“If we choose the place, we’re more in control.” Peeta answered when it was clear the girl wouldn’t. “ _And_ we can make sure nobody accidentally gets hurt.”

“Except us or the demons.” Katniss deadpanned, turning back toward Haymitch. “But even if we kill those two, they’re just gonna send more, aren’t they?”

Effie and Haymitch shook their heads at the same time.

“Unlikely.” she determined. “They are sterile and there aren’t many of them. You already killed one and I suspect the Careers only hired three. They do not come cheap. If you kill them all, the Order will refund the Careers and they will leave it at that. Three deaths in their rank would already be a disaster for them.”

Katniss watched her for a few minutes and then shrugged. “Then we get them to the woods and we kill them.”

“Why the woods?” Haymitch asked, a little impatiently.

“Cause you wanted me to control the place.” the girl sighed.

Haymitch rubbed his face, looking both tired and a little desperate. “Effie, why are the woods the worst idea ever?”

She pursed her lips because she didn’t like feeling like she was back at school. She also didn’t like the idea that he was training her to take his place.

“Assuming we are doing this tonight, there will be limited visibility.” she explained slowly, so the girl could follow her reasoning. Katniss didn’t appear particularly grateful for the lesson. “Besides, you know the woods but _we_ do not so we would be liabilities when we could both be otherwise helpful. Our movements would also be limited. _And_ I would risk setting the whole forest aflame.”

“What, you mean if you _actually_ use magic instead of _just_ standing there this time?” Katniss snorted. 

Effie recoiled a little, hurt passing on her face before she managed to school her features again.

The girl made a face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I know you were trying to help.”

Effie stood up. “I will go get changed. Haymitch, text me with the time and place and I will send a mail.”

“Sit back down, we’re not done.” he dismissed her with a lazy wave of his hand. “Battle plan.”

Katniss rolled her eyes. “I _suck_ at battle plans. _That’s_ what you want me to say?”

Effie slowly sat down because she thought she could _feel_ what was left of Haymitch’s patience evaporating. “What are the assets at your disposal?”

The Slayer stared at her blankly and then shrugged. “I won’t be able to use my bow and the knives weren’t a good idea so… Sword?”

“Sword.” Effie agreed. “However, I did not mean that sort of assets. You have Haymitch and I. We each have our own particular sets of skills. What would you want us to do?”

The blank stare became stormy and Katniss scowled as if she had personally insulted her. “You’re not _assets_ , you’re _people_. You’re _family_. And you’re not taking any risks.”

The simple honesty in the girl’s voice moved her.

“Hard decisions.” Haymitch muttered.

For her benefits, Effie supposed.

She sighed. “Fine. Here is a battle plan: we will use the smallest graveyard in the north. The field is as flat as we are going to get without taking it to town, it is open and it will limit the risk of civilians getting caught in the middle. You and Haymitch will engage one of them _with swords_ , I will take on the second one with magic. We kill them. You and I go on a short patrol while Haymitch visits his favorite demon bar for information. We come home and go to bed.”

Haymitch smirked. “I can live with that.”

Somehow, she had the feeling he meant the _go to bed_ part. She shot him _a look_.

“What do I do?” Peeta asked. “You forgot me.”

“I did not.” Effie denied. “I would like you to stay home with Prim. The Village is protected but they sent assassins after us so I would _still_ feel better if…”

“Yes, of course.” the boy agreed at once, nudging Prim’s shoulder. “Sounds like it’s you and me and pizza tonight.” 

Katniss smiled gratefully at him and Effie relaxed. She had feared complaining and arguments but she should have known better. Peeta was not Gale.

She checked the clock and calculated. “Well… I think we earned ourselves an hour of downtime before we have to head out. Haymitch?”

He nodded his agreement.

They both started to stand up only to freeze at the same moment when they realized the children were sharing awkward looks.

“What now?” Haymitch sighed, placing his hands on the wooden round table and leaning forward.

There were more awkward looks, a few ‘ _you go first’_ motions between the three of them and, at last, Peeta flashed them his best sheepish smile…

“Funny story… We wanted to ask if we could skip patrol Saturday so we could have a movie night?”

Haymitch pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was fighting a particularly virulent headache.

Effie pursed her lips hard to fight a laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least hayffie seems to have made up ;) Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> For beta reason, we'll go on a small hiatus for the hollidays =) so we'll back on air on the 5th ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The silence in the car was uncomfortable but Katniss didn’t think it was her fault for once. Still, she regretted submitting herself to that short drive – with Effie being in the mood she was in – instead of hopping on the bike behind Haymitch. She had limited patience for the witch’s weird antics.

But the way Haymitch had watched the witch when she had strutted out of her house that night, tossing him a look as if to challenge him to comment on her outfit, had made Katniss roll her eyes and climb in Effie’s car, slamming the door behind her to remind them they had an audience. There were things she didn’t want to see and her Watchers making eyes at each other was one of them.

Still, she hated how awkward the ride was when they might have been going to their deaths and there might or might not have been a weird moment with Peeta before she had left. She had simply taken advantage of being alone with him in the living-room to ask him to take care of Prim if she didn’t come back. It hadn’t been anything she hadn’t asked before but there had been a weird… _intensity_. She thought she _would_ have kissed him then… So of course Haymitch had barked at her to move her ass from the other room.

Maybe her mood wasn’t the best either. 

As for _Effie_ ’s uncharacteristic gloominess that night… It was probably linked to the nasty comments Haymitch had made that afternoon. And maybe she shouldn’t have made that gibe about Effie not getting more involved in the fight during the meeting. It had been unfair and unwarranted. She had simply hated the way Haymitch had been interrogating the two of them in turns as if he was pitting them against each other. She hated the fact that she had felt _lacking_ when he had praised Effie for her answers and belittled her for hers. As if he was determined to show her how a real Slayer should think.

It wasn’t _her_ fault she hadn’t been brought up to think like a proper warrior. _She_ hadn’t been detected as a Potential – and it was probably for the best because she couldn’t imagine not growing up with Prim. She was learning on the job and she wasn’t doing such a bad job of it in her opinion.

She sneaked a glance at Effie, wondering what that must have been like: growing up knowing you might be Called, getting groomed for a fight lost before it had begun, getting schooled in how to survive as long as possible… The witch had never developed on her past as a Potential. It had been swept under the rug in the midst of the fear demon attack and while she had made a few indirect references to ‘ _her Watcher’_ , it was the most she had said about it.

Despite herself, Katniss was curious.

What did it mean to be brought up as a potential Slayer-to-be?

She couldn’t bring herself to ask. Not now when Effie looked so somber and was wearing clothes that were positively _bleak_ for her. She didn’t think she had ever seen the woman wear all black before and she wondered if it was what had impacted her mood so thoroughly.

The Watcher-witch was all leather that night. Skin-tight leggings under thigh-high heeled leather boots, a black corset that seemed to come straight out of the old reruns of _Xena_ that sometimes aired on TV and a leather jacket, everything in black except for the glittery golden butterfly printed on the back of the biker-style jacket. Even the butterfly didn’t ruin the overall effect though. Her hair was braided up into a crown with only a few free strands falling here and there. It usually made her look soft when she did her hair like that but that night it looked… Well, it looked _hard_.

She looked like a warrior.

She looked ready _to kick ass_ and Katniss was a bit envious because she hadn’t bothered to dress up and she was only wearing washed-out jeans, a green sweater, an old jacket and her hair was still in the same loose braid it had been all day.

Maybe proper Slayers dressed in black and leather to go fight demons but she had missed the entry in the _Vampyr_ book. Or maybe it was something proper Slayers knew because their Watchers told them before they hit puberty.

How was she expected to know?

It was unfair.

And it was unfair of Haymitch to demand she made battle plans when he had been making it clear since the very beginning that he was in charge of tactics because she sucked at that. If he was disappointed in her…

She abruptly turned to look through the passenger’s window, not liking the direction her thoughts were taking. It must have betrayed her irritation because Effie startled and spared her a glance, as if she had been so lost in her own thoughts she had entirely forgotten she was there.

“Everything will be fine, dear.” the witch promised, her voice soft and comforting. “You are perfectly capable of dealing with this threat.”

“Good to know you think I can handle _sewer mutts_.” she grumbled. 

She almost made a petty remark about how they _clearly_ didn’t trust her with the Careers and couldn’t even admit it to her face but she swallowed it back. The fact was… She didn’t want to hear them actually say it out loud.

Effie let out a long sigh. “I apologize, I am not the best company tonight. The day was rather trying, was it not? _Nevertheless_ …” The cheer that returned in the woman’s voice was so obviously forced Katniss winced. “It is _no_ excuse to be so gloomy. Should we listen to some music?”

The songs in her playlist were absolutely ridiculous and after only a minute, Katniss was forced to bite back her smile as Effie sang along to _Walking on Sunshine._ She could carry a tune, at least, but Katniss wasn’t surprised. Was there _anything_ – aside from cooking – Effie Trinket didn’t know how to do? 

“You know we’re going to a _fight to the death_ with lizard demons, yeah?” she joked, unable to stop the laughter from entering her voice.

Effie’s only answer was to turn the volume up and flash her a smile, singing even louder, silently daring her to join along. Katniss rolled her eyes and shook her head but after a few well aimed pokes in her side, she humored her by humming.

By the time the car reached the cemetery, they had played the song three times and were less singing than shouting the lyrics at the top of their lungs. It was crazy and over the top and Katniss had never done anything that absurd before, except maybe with Prim, but when Effie cut off the engine, she was feeling light and positive ready to take on the world.

The witch’s restored good mood seemed to deem when Haymitch’s bike flashed by the car and stopped a few feet away. She watched him get off the bike and take off his helmet thoughtfully before glancing at the backseat of the car.

Katniss followed her gaze and made a face at the two swords that rested there.

One of them was hers.

Haymitch’s was slung over his shoulder like it tended to be when they went on patrol nowadays.

The third one belonged to Effie. The witch had been wearing it swinging on her hip when she had walked out of her house. At first Katniss had thought it was just an accessory to complete the outfit – because she _would_ do crazy things like that – but it was only when Effie had carefully placed the blade on the backseat that she had realized the woman intended to use it as a last resort.

She had realized it because the sword actually suited Effie far much better than anything Haymitch could have lent her. The length was shorter than Katniss’ or even Haymitch’s but it was better for Effie’s built and while she hadn’t lifted it, the girl was certain it was lighter too. She was pretty sure it had been custommade but it didn’t look new either so…

“You don’t have to use that.” she said quietly, her own good mood darkening. “Use your magic if you can. And if you can’t, I will take care of them. _Fuck_ what Haymitch thinks.”

“Language.” the witch chided with a disapproving look.

She didn’t have time to say any more. Haymitch opened Effie’s door and leaned one forearm on the roof to better peer inside with a mocking expression. “If you’re both done having your little karaoke party…”

Katniss narrowed her eyes at him. “There’s _no_ _way_ you heard us.”

The windows had been up and the roar of the bike would have covered any sound anyway.

“Heard you, no.” he taunted. “Saw you wiggle on your seats like you had bees in your knickers, now…”

“Why do you always have to be so vulgar.” Effie clucked her tongue, swinging her legs out of the car in a gracious move. Haymitch stepped back to leave her room but his eyes strayed on her body appreciatively and Katniss strongly regretted Peeta’s absence. Being the third wheel to those two was _never_ fun even for her who tended to be oblivious most of the time.

The girls sheathed their swords in silence under Haymitch’s watchful gaze. He didn’t look amused or mocking anymore, he looked deadly serious. He checked that Katniss had hidden blades in her boots and strapped to her forearms three times. She still wished her bow had been an option.

At first glance the graveyard seemed deserted.

They didn’t even see a hint of a vampire, fledging or otherwise, as they walked down the sinuous alleys. There weren’t many vaults in that cemetery and they could see far ahead – which was why Effie had chosen it, she supposed – but there was also not the slightest hint of lizard samurais.

And yet, there was something in the air that made her hair stand straight on her arms.

Effie was humming _Walking on Sunshine_ under her breath without seemingly realizing it. Haymitch kept tossing her incredulous looks that she didn’t notice. Eventually, the Watcher locked eyes with Katniss and they both looked away fighting a smile.

“They are here.” Effie suddenly announced, a fraction of a second before a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them and reassembled as one of the lizard demons. And if there was only one, it meant… “This one is mine.”

The witch didn’t wait for confirmation or approval to engage the demon with fireballs, frost and _whatever_. Katniss didn’t stop to look, she whirled around at the same time Haymitch did, unsheathing their swords just in time to meet the strike from the second demon’s katana.

She engaged him from the front while Haymitch took his flank, harassing him and stopping him from anything too daring. Still, the demon turned and dodged and hit right back and they couldn’t make a dent in his defense.

At one point, Katniss swung her sword down in a murderous strike, knowing the thick leather of his armor would probably protect him but thinking any damage was good damage. The demon _poofed_ out of the way and reappeared behind her. She barely had time to duck and roll forward, dragged by the momentum of her strike, correctly reading Haymitch’s body language as he aimed a swing at her head. 

The demon met his sword with his katana.

Katniss chanced a glance at Effie to see she had abandoned her magic for the sword. Her demon seemed worse for the wear but still fighting strong. She seemed to be holding her own though so Katniss focused on her own fight.

Haymitch, however, did not.

It was plain to see her Watcher was distracted, trying to follow the other fight instead of finishing this one. Split attention in close quarters was never good and Katniss bore it for five minutes, compensating for him and shielding him with her own sword when his lapse in focus put him in dangerous positions before she risked another glance at Effie only to see her fly in the air.

“Go.” she ordered Haymitch without a second thought. He hesitated, adjusting his grip on the hilt of his sword. Katniss’ face hardened. “ _Go_. I can take this one.”

Whatever the demon’s hissed answer meant – probably an insult – Katniss met it with a face of her own and put more strength in her strike.

There was no denying he had the superior skills.

But she had her Slayer strength and speed on her side.

And she knew, deep down, that it was only a matter of time before she killed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum duuuum! A little cliffhanger to better start this new year! ;) Did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

It started well enough.

“This one is mine.” Effie declared flatly, studying the lizard armed with a katana.

The saurian’s eyes fell on the sword swinging at her hip and adopted a fighting stance, legs bent, left hand in front of him, katana held at an awkward angle over his head…

Effie snorted. “I do not think so.”

She slammed her palms together in front of her, conjuring the familiar fireballs, then she twirled her hands, creating a whirlwind of flames. It was a new spell, one she had never had an occasion to try in battle before. It only took a second for the demon to realize she didn’t intend to fight with steel but, by the time he tried to jump on her, she had unleashed the whirlwind and pushed it toward him.

The fire inferno met him straight in the plexus and hurled him back but it didn’t kill him. He _did_ look a little singed though, she had definitely drawn blue blood. One of the tombstones had crumbled under his weight, she immediately summoned ice to encase him there. A part of her remained on high alert with her own powers. She hadn’t really been forced to _fight_ like this since she had unlocked her hidden source of power, patrols were tiring but not particularly challenging, and she was weary of reaching her limits. She was waiting for the strain even as she made the frost creep all over the demon, hoping to completely ice him so the cold could kill it…

She hadn’t expected him to sift.

She saw the volutes of smoke inside the half-finished case of ice and she barely had the presence of mind to drop to the side before the demon appeared behind her. She was on the ground with no room to take her sword out to block his slash so she lifted both hands and used her magic instead. The katana glided over empty air instead of finishing its deadly arc toward her neck… She rolled over, inwardly complaining at the dirt staining her clothes, and stood back up, another spell already on her lips.

The demon dodged her fireball and came in close again, forcing her to step back to avoid the blade.

She couldn’t keep stepping back. Not with all the tombstones in the way. It would only be a matter of time before she tripped and fell down again.

With a curse, she unsheathed her sword. She had taken it as a precaution but she hadn’t intended to use it. Not _ever again_ , truthfully. Caesar had had it especially made for her seventeenth birthday – and she had appreciated the designer shoes that came with it a lot more than she had the weapon – it was _perfect_ for her build and reach. It was supposed to feel like an extension of her arm. To her, it was a dead weight. Her nails dug painfully in the heel of her palm around the hilt and while she could whirl the blade around well enough, it wasn’t comfortable.

What had she told Haymitch earlier? She could defend herself if pressed but it had never become natural?

Drops of blue demon blood flew around as the lizard engaged her. With a growl, she muttered another spell. There was a flash of light that blinded both of them long enough that she managed to push him back. Just a little. Just for a brief moment.

The demon had centuries of katana fighting under his belt though and that skill was different enough from traditional fencing that Effie lost her advantage quickly. _And_ she was starting to feel the strain. Not only in muscles that weren’t as honed as they should have remained for this type of activity but in her center. She played her last card and ignited the sword. Flames licked at the lizard’s armor when she managed to get a good hit to his arm but the cut wasn’t deep enough and she had left her flank open.

In the short second the demon used to twist on himself and kick out with his foot, she told herself she should have seen it coming.

The ache when his sole connected with her ribs was nothing compared to the shock of being projected in the air or the agony when her flight was stopped by a tombstone. The pain came with a moment of delay. Her back hit granite, her head flew backwards before bouncing back toward her chest, blood filled her mouth when she bit down on her tongue and she could have honestly counted the stars that danced in front of her eyes…

She saw the demon slowly make his way toward her, raising his katana for the kill…

With the last measure of strength she had in her body, she muttered a spell, tried to send the katana flying… She barely managed to deflect the blade’s trajectory enough that its tip sliced from her shoulder to her collarbone instead of the blunt of the weapon splitting her neck from her body…

She didn’t really understand what was going on when she was suddenly splashed in blue goo.

It was only when she forced herself to look up and saw Haymitch standing there, behind the lizard that was suddenly missing a head, that she realized there _had_ been a beheading after all.

It was possible she laughed.

Next thing she knew, Haymitch was stepping over the falling body of the demon and he was kneeling at her side, pressing his dirty hand on the wound.

“If you were trying to make a point with the sword fighting, you failed. ‘Cause that was pretty _fucking_ good. See? Told you you could fight.” he mumbled, his voice urgent and scared.

“Told you I wouldn’t win.” she rasped out.

“Yeah, well…” he scoffed. “Maybe I’m gonna give you _that_ point ‘cause I don’t think I want to see you face a demon again any time soon.”

“Help Katniss.” she demanded.

He tossed a glance over his shoulder and then shook his head. “She’s fine. She’s got it.”

She hummed her agreement because she had known Katniss would be more than equal to the challenge. She probably _could_ have taken the two out without their help, even. She tried to push herself up but slouched back down with a small whimper.

“ _Easy_.” Haymitch said immediately. “Take it easy. That was quite a kick you took.”

Her head was spinning and her whole body hurt. “I think it was the tombstone that did me in.”

“Yeah. Probably.” he agreed. “Anything broken? You can move your legs? Arms?” She obliged by rotating her ankles and moving her fingers so he could see if everything was in working order. “Good. Okay. Any chance you can heal yourself?”

“Unlikely.” she groaned. She wanted to spit the blood in her mouth but she couldn’t bring herself to do that in public so she swallowed instead. It was a mistake. It made her want to be sick. “How bad is it?”

He lifted the hand pressed on her shoulder a little to take another look at the wound.

“It’s bleeding bad. You need stitches for sure.” he answered. “I’m not sure your collarbone ain’t broken. How are your ribs?”

“Everything hurts…” she grumbled. “How should I know?”

He snorted but it wasn’t amused. He glanced away for a moment and then back at her. “Katniss’s almost done. I’m gonna take you to the hospital.”

“Covered in blue goo? How will you explain _that_?” she objected.

“Prank gone wrong.” he dismissed.

“ _Again_?” she huffed. “You need to work on your cover stories.”

She moved her head a little too quickly and winced. He gently cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing the line of her jaw…

“Effie!” Katniss shouted and, suddenly, there was another presence kneeling at her side. The girl was all wide eyes. There was a cut on her forehead and strikes of blue on her clothes and neck…

“I am fine.” she promised because she hated the worry she could read in the girl’s eyes.

The Slayer didn’t look convinced. She searched Haymitch’s gaze and it annoyed Effie to no end that they seemed to have a silent conversation about her when she was _right there_. Then the conversation wasn’t so silent but Effie’s ears were ringing too much for her to follow it properly. Haymitch was telling the girl he wanted to take her to the hospital, Katniss was questioning the wisdom of _moving_ her…

“I do not want to go to the hospital.” Effie complained. “I _always_ end up in the hospital.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re reckless and I’m a fucking idiot to push you.” Haymitch replied, running his thumb up and down her jaw with open tenderness. “You think you can get up?”

“Of course, I can get up.” she lied. “I am telling you I do _not_ need a hospital.”

It took ten minutes to get her back to her feet and she had a lot of difficulties remaining upward once they had managed to haul her up without hurting her too much. The wound on her shoulder was still bleeding and she leaned heavily on Haymitch because her ribs were sore and walking demanded a lot of focus.

“I can carry you.” he suggested for the third time as the cemetery gates came in sight.

She refused again. She was pretty sure that it would hurt even more if he carried her. Her back was bruising already and she didn’t have enough strength to heal herself.

She protested going to the hospital again when they reached the car and he forced her to lie down on the backseat, arranging her legs and arms so she would be as comfortable as possible. She wanted to make a joke about that but Katniss had perched herself on the passenger’s seat and had stuck her head between the two front seats to better watch her and she swallowed it back. The swords were tossed on the car’s floor without any care and she should have told them off about that – not only because one ought to treat one’s weapon with respect but because they would damage her car. Not that anyone was interested in what she had to say. Haymitch used the whole packet of wipes she kept in the glove compartment to get as much of the demon blood off her as he could.

“What about the bike?” Katniss asked when he finally slid behind the wheel.

Probably because she knew just how much he cared about that thing, Effie mused, sometimes he treated it like a living thing.

“I’ll come back for it tomorrow.” he grumbled. “Never mind the _fucking_ bike.”

That was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness and it made her feel warm inside.

It was possible it was just the broken ribs though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's going back to the hospital... AGAIN? Poor Effie, I hope she gets free jello out of it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta was out the door and in the street before Haymitch had properly cut the engine off. A small smile stretched Katniss’ lips and she was relieved to be able to extricate herself from the car because she had spent the whole trip trying not to lean against the fresh blue stains that covered the backseats. The boy was at her side in seconds, a bold hand seeking her shoulder while he looked her up and down with wide eyes, fear and relief battling on his face.

“Are you alright?” he asked in a breath.

“I _told_ you. I’m fine.” she grumbled but she couldn’t _quite_ sound displeased. Not when his thumb was unconsciously rubbing comforting circles on her shoulder. He watched her a little longer and then his gaze darted to the other side of the car with real concern.

Haymitch had walked around the car while Peeta had been inspecting her and he was now helping Effie out. It wasn’t as easy as it sounded. The witch had refused to stay in the hospital despite all the doctor had to say about it – the doctor and _Haymitch_. Her arm was in a sling so she wouldn’t pull on the stitches that stretched from her shoulder, close to her neck, to her collarbone. Her ribs were sore but not cracked, which was the only reason she got out of an overnight stay. Katniss knew she was also bruised all over because she had helped her into the hospital paper gown and then back into her own clothes. Her back had already started to turn a sick color of pale blue and yellow in the ER, it made moving difficult.

Plus, the painkillers.

She had bitched about having to take painkillers all the way home but she hadn’t protested too much at the hospital so Katniss wasn’t sure what was the point. Haymitch had glanced in the rearview mirror and had told her not to mind, that this kind of pills could mess with anyone’s head and Effie wasn’t all there to begin with. Needless to say, Effie hadn’t liked the joke.

She had decided that the one-sided bickering was perhaps worse than the incessant arguing they usually did. The fact that Haymitch had refused to play along had only encouraged Effie to further antagonize him.

It had been a long drive.

“Effie…” Peeta breathed out with clear distress when Haymitch finally managed to get her out of her – far too small – car and the halo from the lamplight hit her straight in the face. Before Katniss could tell him it looked worse than it probably was, he had rounded the car and was holding Effie’s free hand. “Are you okay? Can’t you… Are you _okay_?”

Miraculously, Effie didn’t start ranting at him about painkillers and why she hated them. She blinked a few times and it took a while for her to focus her gaze on him, to focus _at all_ , really. Without Haymitch, Katniss wasn’t sure she would have managed to stay upright, even if she was too stubborn to admit it.

“Peeta…” Her voice was weak at best but the witch forced a smile. “I am alright, I promise. Just a few bruises.” He frowned a little, as if in rebuke, and she amended. “And perhaps a few stitches. Everything will be far better in the morning when my head won’t be so clouded and I will be able to cast a spell.”

“You wouldn’t have been doing magic right now anyway so stop bitching about those _fucking_ painkillers.” Haymitch snapped. The way he led her to his house was in total contrast to the bite in his words though. It was gentle.

Katniss made an effort not to roll her eyes again. She had been rolling her eyes the whole trip to the hospital. Haymitch had been acting… _weird_. She had been worried too at first, of course, but the doctor had quickly assessed Effie was not in danger and it had reassured her. She had started treating the hospital trip the same way Effie had been doing: like an inconvenience. Haymitch, on the other hand, had pestered everyone to give her more tests, CTs and what not, insisting she had hit her back very badly and more generally telling people how to do their jobs, right up until Effie had snapped at him to go take a walk outside. He had stormed out and, when he had come back, there had been whiskey on his breath but he had been calmer.

“I told Prim everything was fine.” Peeta recounted, falling back next to Katniss as the four of them made a slow advance toward the house. “She wouldn’t have gone to bed. She already wanted to wait… I thought if Effie could do a healing spell in the morning, there was no point in her knowing… She would only worry…”

Katniss reached for his hand and squeezed. It was a thank you but she wasn’t sure if Peeta took it that way because he distractedly entwined their fingers, his eyes still tracking every of Effie’s painfully slow moves.

“Good idea, kid.” Haymitch praised, glancing at him over his shoulder. His grey eyes eventually slid down to their joined hands and Katniss defiantly jutted her chin up but he didn’t make a comment. “You’re staying here tonight.”

“I do not need a minder.” Effie complained. “I _am_ perfectly capable of…”

“ _Fucking_ humor me.” Haymitch cut her off in a tone that wasn’t a request.

The witch pursed her lips but didn’t argue further.

“We never got around to interrogating Ripper.” Katniss pointed out, short of stepping inside the house. “Do you want me to go now?”

She did her best to hide the exhaustion from her voice. If she had to hike all the way across town to beat answers out of a demon bar’s owner, she _would_. But…

“I can drive.” Peeta suggested, his own voice lukewarm at the prospect. Probably because he had made himself comfortable and he was already wearing pajama pants and a soft looking long-sleeved shirt. And no shoes.

Haymitch paused in the hallway to adjust his hold on Effie, locking eyes with her in the process, seeking her opinion. Katniss could have told him the witch clearly _didn’t_ have an opinion that wasn’t the necessity of crashing down on a bed.

“We’ll take care of that tomorrow…” he decided, letting his voice trail off as if he wasn’t entirely sure it was the right move. “Everyone goes to bed for now. It’s a school night.”

The words were so strange in their normality that they all stood there to consider them.

Peeta was the first to snort. Then Katniss was laughing so hard her belly hurt. Even Effie giggled but that might have been the painkillers.

“Seriously though…” Haymitch added with a smirk, clearly pleased at having made them all laugh. “Don’t stay up too late. We all need some rest.”

She watched her Watchers start to climb up the stairs and then rubbed her face.

“I’ve warmed up some pizza for you.” Peeta said, his hand brushing down her arm lightly. “I know you’re always hungry after a fight…”

That made her smile. She _was_ hungry even though she had raided the vending machine at the hospital with all the money she had managed to pinch from Haymitch’s jacket pocket while he wasn’t looking.

“I need a shower first.” She made a face at her own smell. It was never good when you could smell yourself, she supposed. And that was without taking into account the bloodstains both from the demon and Effie’s wound.

“Sure.” He shrugged, burying his hands in his pockets. “I’ll wait. There’s fresh bread too.” Her eyebrows twitched and he shrugged again, looking nervous. “I bake when I’m stressed.”

“Effie will be fine.” she promised firmly.

He offered her a poor excuse of a smile but didn’t look entirely reassured. “Do you think she would like a cup of tea? Or… Or some chamomile? She drinks chamomile before bed sometimes… She says it helps her get in a good mindset to sleep.”

He looked so anxious to help the witch, Katniss mused. A part of her could understand because if it had been _Haymitch_ who had been hurt… She loved Effie too, of course. Effie had proven herself to be an invaluable member of the team, more than that, as far as Katniss was concerned, she was _family_. But Effie wasn’t Haymitch. Haymitch was…

She glanced up the stairs to make sure the Watchers had finished their painful ascension and weren’t anywhere within earshot.

“I think you better leave them alone or you’re going to see something you won’t be able to unsee.” she advised. _Wisely_ , in her opinion. At the hospital, she was pretty sure Haymitch had almost forgotten himself a few times and would have kissed her right in front of her if Effie hadn’t narrowed her eyes at him every time. The doctor had thought they were married. Go figure.

Peeta snorted and then nodded. “Haymitch freaked out?”

“Worse than you did.” she confirmed, rolling her eyes. “Even when the doctor said she was okay. He kept spiraling out.”

“Can you blame him though?” Peeta asked, lowering his voice. “After all the people he lost…”

She didn’t want to talk about losing people at three a.m. when they just had a close call. She muttered something about taking a shower again and took off upstairs without bothering with the lights. The soft glow of a lamp was spilling on the corridor’s floorboard and she heard the deep rumble of Haymitch’s voice telling Effie to stop wriggling if she wanted out of her clothes. She hurried to her own room, careful not to wake Prim as she grabbed her pajamas and a zip-up hoodie. She had told herself it would be a quick shower but she had troubles convincing herself to get out from under the warm stream of water.

She almost crawled to her bed to go to sleep despite the gnawing hunger twisting her belly so she had been pretty certain Peeta would have grown tired of waiting for her but he was in the kitchen when she walked in, sitting at the table and doodling. He did a double take when he saw her and she self-consciously pulled the zipper up because she wasn’t wearing a bra and it was cold enough that it would show and…

Why was she so nervous around Peeta lately? She hated that. It wasn’t her. It really wasn’t.

And yet there she was, braiding her wet hair over her shoulder to keep her hands busy and her mind occupied…

“Here.” Peeta said, standing up to fish a plate out of the microwave. He also grabbed a loaf of bread that immediately made her mouth water.

“Thanks.” she mumbled and it was still awkward even when she started eating and he started sketching again. She followed the lines of his pencil with her eyes but only realized he was drawing Effie’s face when he moved his hand a little to the right… He had drawn her with her hair up in that crown and the hard expression on her face from earlier, the one that had made her look so much like a warrior. Like a _Slayer_. He had made her look so… There was so much care in the drawing, so much obvious _admiration_ … She couldn’t help the stab of jealousy even if she knew it was stupid. “You really love her.”

The words sounded flat.

Peeta glanced up in surprise, a small frown on his face. “Of course, I do.” He studied her for a moment and then his face relaxed into an amused expression. “She’s been more of a mom to me in a few months than my real mom has been all my life so… Yeah. I love her. Like a mom.”

She had known that, of course. _Of course_ , she had known that.

Just like she knew Haymitch didn’t _really_ wish Effie was his Slayer instead of Katniss. She was just being stupid. 

And yet she stared hard at the half-finished slice of pizza on her plate, clenching her teeth because she was blushing again and _she didn’t blush_.

“Katniss…” he said quietly, turning the pages of his sketchbook until he found the drawing he was looking for. He turned it toward her so she could see it, see a sketched version of herself with a bow, her features schooled into determination, her braid caught in mid-swing behind her… There was even more care in that drawing, even more… “She’s not the only one I love.”

Her heart was beating so fast and so hard she was sure it was in her throat.

“Like a mom?” she croaked, hoping the joke would break the tension.

She couldn’t bring herself to look at him again. She dragged her eyes from the drawing to her pizza, already knowing she wouldn’t be able to eat another bite if she tried.

“Yeah.” he humored her, laughter in his voice. “Like a mom.” She chanced a glance at him, found only fondness and amusement on his face and managed a small smile. He nodded at her plate. “Finish your pizza, _mom_.”

She wrinkled her nose. “That’s weird.”

“ _You_ ’re weird.” he accused but there was no heat in his voice, none of the mockery other kids at school used when they called her a freak. It was teasing, tender… _Patient_.

“ _Shut up_.” She kicked his ankle under the table, keeping her strength in check so she wouldn’t hurt him.

“I’d say _make me_ but I don’t want you to run away upstairs.” he joked, his cheeks turning a little red. He rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed sort of way.

It took her a second to figure out _how_ she could have silenced him and her mouth was suddenly very dry. There was a weird sensation in her belly, something that wasn’t quite hunger and yet was, but she firmly put a lid on it for now.

“I never run away.” she lied and forced herself to take another bite of her pizza as if everything was fine.

He went back to his sketching, a small secret smile stretching the corner of his lips.

“I know.” he granted. “You always end up facing the monsters. Eventually.”

She deliberated between leaving it at that and getting the last word in but she couldn’t bear the thought of actually running away when he had just praised her courage. “You’re not a monster.”

He didn’t look up again and for that she was grateful because she only had a limited amount of courage and she wasn’t exactly sure what she was even doing right then.

“Is that why it’s taking you so long?” he asked, all calm and patience.

As if they had all the time in the world.

Except they didn’t really, did they?

She didn’t have a good answer for him and, suddenly, playing with this fire wasn’t as exciting as it had been ten seconds earlier. Without another word, she finished the slice of pizza, rinsed the plate and put it in the dishwasher. Peeta didn’t say anything either but the silence wasn’t too awkward or weird, it was just… _Silence_.

He remained in the kitchen when she slipped out, answered her goodnight with a goodnight of his own…

Haymitch’s bedroom door was closed.

She pondered that for a second. For how alike they were… _He_ didn’t seem to have the same problem convincing himself kissing people he wanted to kiss wouldn’t end in disaster… She didn’t understand it.

°O°O°O°O°

“I want to wash.” Effie demanded as soon as they had reached his bedroom.

It had been a painfully slow process and there wasn’t an inch of her body that didn’t ache but she was also covered in blue goo that the wipes she kept in her car hadn’t done an awesome job at cleaning and her skin felt sticky. She felt _gross_. And she hated feeling gross.

“Could run you a bath…” Haymitch suggested, running a hand in his hair.

Through the cloud of painkillers, she noted he didn’t look really good. He was pale and he looked tired and that made her throat close because…

“If I get into your bathtub, I will never be able to get out.” she countered, shaking her head. It was a mistake because it immediately started spinning. “Shower. Help me get undressed, please.”

He complied without a word. She tried to help but her fingers weren’t as deft as usual because of the painkillers that made the pain in her body bearable but also clouded her head and Haymitch kept snapping at her to stand still.

Truthfully, she wasn’t sure how they even made it to his shower. Once there, she didn’t even have the energy to wash. She leaned against the partition wall, letting the stream of hot water batter on her skin, barely trying to keep her injured shoulder away from the water. Haymitch had wrapped it so it wouldn’t get wet but…

His hands roamed on her body, gently rubbing soap into her skin, careful not to press on the bruises… She closed her eyes and let him work.

She must have fallen asleep still standing because next thing she knew, he was wrapping a towel around her chest and steering her toward the bed.

“Do you want a shirt or something?” he asked, helping her sit down before heading for his dresser. “Would have to be button-up, yeah? Must have something around here…”

She watched his naked back while he rummaged in the messy drawers and then she burst into tears. Big ugly sobs shook her frame, rekindling the aches and pains in her whole body.

Haymitch badly startled. He turned around, eyes wide, and watched her as if she had just turned into an ugly demon right on top of his bed.

She carefully lowered herself down to her side and curled up, not even trying to fight the tears. She didn’t think she could even if she tried.

“What…” Haymitch seemed at a loss for words. He was clutching an ugly orange shirt that he had no business owning because orange wouldn’t work with his skin tone and the sane part of her swore to herself she would burn it as soon as he wasn’t looking. “Sweetheart…” In two big strides he was kneeling next to the bed, hesitantly reaching for her hair. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong…” she croaked. “What’s wrong is you made me take painkillers…”

She sobbed even harder.

Oh, how she hated those pills and how it always made her feel… Caesar had learned his lesson long ago when she had been fourteen. Strong painkillers were only reserved for the _direst_ of injuries because he claimed she was impossible when she took them. Her Watcher had healed everything else with aspirin and ibuprofen. And she may or may not have been using magic when she could.

His grey eyes were still wide but there was also a flicker of amusement dancing in there when he started petting her hair. “Ain’t my fault you flew across the cemetery.”

“Isn’t it though?” she hissed and he flinched. That wasn’t what she had meant to say and she grabbed his wrist before he could pull away. His face was already closing off. She didn’t have the patience or the clear head for that right then. “You said you were going to _die_.”

She thought she was holding tight to him but her grip couldn’t have been that strong because he tugged himself free and coiled his hand at the base of her nape.

“I said it was a _possibility_.” he corrected.

She was pretty sure it wasn’t how he had made it sound.

“I hate fighting. I wanted to show you I could.” she snapped. “And… And…”

“I _know_ you can fight.” He snorted. “Sweetheart, we had this conversation today already. I think you’re high.”

“I _am_ very high!” she replied, too loud probably because he shushed her with an anxious look toward the closed bedroom door. She started sobbing in earnest again. “I don’t want you to die.”

“I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.” he grumbled, lifting his hand from her nape to bury it in her hair. “Calm down already. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“You tell me to go, then you tell me to stay, then you tell me to go again and now you’re saying I need to prep to take over for you once you’re dead and... And…” She was aware her words were slurring together, hard to understand because of the sobs and hiccups. “I don’t want to… I…”

Haymitch let out a long sigh and climbed over her on the bed to spoon her from behind, sneaking an arm under her head so she could use it as a pillow. He was very _very_ careful not to apply pressure on her bruises but his arms were also firm when they closed around her. She wanted to protest they were on the wrong sides of the bed – not that they had sides but they _did_ have sides and…

“Effie, you’re high, you’re in pain and you got a fright tonight.” he said quietly. “Go to sleep.”

“But I can’t lose you, don’t you see?” she insisted with a desperate sort of urgency. “Maybe you don’t want to talk about it but I…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” he confirmed, almost coldly. “I _really_ don’t want to talk about it when I spent thirty seconds thinking you had broken your neck on that tombstone. Longest thirty seconds of my life, let me tell you.”

She pressed her face against his arm. He would feel the tears, she knew, but she didn’t think she could turn around and bury her head in the crook of his neck like she wanted to, not without a lot of pain.

“Don’t die.” she begged. “Even if we fail… Even if Snow… Don’t die.”

He let out another long sigh against her head. “Won’t go down without a fight, can promise you _that_.”

“You won’t go down _at_ _all_.” she growled. “Or I will tear heaven and hell apart to get you back. I know spells. I could do it.”

She was so angered by the notion, so tired and distressed that she felt the rush of power rise in her chest but could do nothing to stop it. His arms tightened around her, the one under her head folding back to better encircle her.

“Sweetheart, stop.” he ordered.

He sounded frightened.

She only understood why when she realized her whole body was humming with magic. Worse, it was _pulsing_ with it. She panicked when she couldn’t get a proper hold on it, send it back where it came from…

“Use it to heal yourself.” he suggested, obviously picking up on the problem and yet still holding tight to her.

The spell for that was too precise and she wasn’t lucid enough. She shook her head, _tried_ to at least because Haymitch was locking it in place, and still the magic rose, her skin starting to glow gold with the strength of it…

“The good luck spell.” he offered next, releasing his hold on her head so she could turn it. He pressed his lips on hers, just enough to make contact.

That spell was easier and it should be enough to focus some of that wild magic.

“ _May the odds be ever in your favor_.” she whispered against his mouth, turning the peck into a proper kiss.

The magic flew through it. Far too much for a simple good luck spell that wasn’t, in nature, too powerful. She was ready to bet he would find pennies on the street for a long time, she could only hope it would also save his life.

Haymitch groaned and she immediately drew back, worried. “Did I hurt you?”

He looked dazed and leaned back down for another kiss, pressing himself harder against her back. _Harder_ was the right word. His sudden erection was poking her. He chuckled against her lips. “Can’t say it _hurt,_ no.” Haymitch’s body reacted very weirdly to her magic, she decided as she tried to move away from him. He wouldn’t have it though. “It’s alright… It’s alright… It’s gonna go away… Just… Give me a minute.”

She didn’t care that he was hard.

“I am dangerous.” she hissed, tugging on the arm around her stomach so he would let her go. “I lost control. I…”

“You’ve got a lot of new power and you’re still figuring _shit_ out.” he grumbled, clearly not happy with her attempts at escaping his embrace. He hooked his legs on top of hers, efficiently pinning her down. “You handled it. It’s fine.”

It _wasn’t_ fine. It was as far from _fine_ as they could get.

If she lost control, there would be no one there to stop her. What she needed was the guidance of someone more powerful than her, someone who could stop her if she slipped and…

“Did your warlock friend ever call you back?” she asked, her heart still hammering in her chest.

They could have done with his friend’s guidance. The warlock had managed to help trap Snow in the past and, by all accounts, he could have helped Effie handle her new powers.

“Don’t think he’s been getting my messages.” Haymitch clucked his tongue once in annoyance.

“We could use him.” she remarked, coiling her fingers in the crook of his elbow. “He could… Perhaps we should bind my powers. Until we can consult someone. I…”

“We don’t need to bind your powers.” Haymitch cut her off. “You’re doing fine.”

Was she though? She wasn’t sure. Every time she let herself sink into that place of power, she heard the siren song of the Hellmouth enticing her to use its power… She _truly_ did not want to turn dark.

“Why are you not scared of me?” she whispered.

“Why are _you_ not scared of _me_?” he scoffed.

Because every woman he had ever cared for had died… Should she be scared of him because of that? That would imply he cared for her and he wasn’t even ready to admit that out loud so…

“I have no good sense.” she joked tiredly, nuzzling the inside of his arm.

“Makes two of us, then.” he mocked. He was silent for a beat and then pressed a kiss against the back of her injured shoulder. His stubble itched. “Let’s make a deal, sweetheart, yeah? I’m gonna try to stop thinking I’m gonna die and you’re gonna try and stop thinking you’re not strong enough for this whole _shit show_.” She opened her mouth to protest because she had _wanted_ to come to the Seam. The opportunity for her career… “You’re a good Watcher.” he added before she could say anything. “You’re a white witch. And you definitely can fight like any other Potential.”

She pressed her lips together. She wasn’t sure if it was to suppress a smile or because she was annoyed. “Are you giving me a pep talk?”

He shrugged. “Pep talks are good sometimes.”

This time, she was definitely fighting a smile. “Do you need me to tell you your reputation is right and you are the best Watcher a Slayer could want? That you are being _ridiculous_ when you think Katniss and I would be better off _without_ you? That it infuriates me so when you act like you are not our best chance at stopping this?”

He had the knowledge and the experience. Of course, at the end of the day, it would be Katniss stopping the end of the world but they would need Haymitch to do that. Alive and well.

“See?” He dropped a kiss on her head. “Pep talks don’t hurt.” She felt him move away from her and groaned in protest, grabbing the arm that was trying to slide from under her head. “Stay.”

“I’m coming back.” he promised. “I need a drink.”

“I need a cigarette.” she shot back, digging her fingers in his arm to hold him back. “And yet I am not moving unless an apocalypse comes knocking at the door.”

Because they were both aware she might just have jinxed them with that sentence, they both froze and listened hard for a second, almost expecting knocks. When only silence answered them, Effie relaxed again.

Haymitch didn’t.

“Ain’t quite the same thing, Princess.” he taunted.

It wasn’t something they had really ever addressed. He was good at hiding his alcoholism when he wanted to. He never got drunk when they might need him – and lately, they always seemed to need him so he kept the drinking to a minimum which she knew cost him. She hadn’t reported that nugget to Coin although she suspected she already knew because Finnick had spilled the beans.

“I could distract you.” she offered. She couldn’t feel his hard on anymore but it didn’t mean it couldn’t come back.

“The state you’re in, you really couldn’t.” he mocked gently.

“Do you _really_ need a glass right now?” she insisted. She said _a glass_ and not _a drink_ because _a drink_ might mean a whole bottle and she didn’t want to encourage him. She continued before he could accuse her of meddling, making sure her voice reflected the vulnerability she didn’t always want to acknowledge. “Because _I_ need you. I don’t want to be alone. I _need_ you.”

For a long moment, she wasn’t sure he wouldn’t leave anyway, if only for a few minutes, but then he let out a long sigh and made himself comfortable again, grumbling under his breath about her manipulating him.

“Do you need more painkillers?” he asked.

The simple thought of taking more of them made her shudder. The rush of magic had cleared them off her system, she suspected, because she felt less… _loopy_.

“Just hold me and don’t let go.” she pleaded.

_Love me_ , she didn’t say since he didn’t want to hear it.

“Won’t let go.” he answered.

And it sounded like a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we had some confessions today! Did you enjoy it? Let me know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

Effie escaped through the door that led to her private gym, eager to put some distance between herself and Haymitch’s attentive – and a little infuriating – gaze. Ever since she had been injured… She appreciated him looking out for her but it was becoming a little too much and, truth be told, Peeta’s own brand of hovering wasn’t helping matters either.

What infuriated her more was that they were _both_ aware she was relatively fine now. She hadn’t been able to heal herself two nights ago when the demon had hurt her but, the previous night, she had felt rested enough to attempt the spell and it had worked as it should. The cut on her shoulder was now a long reddish line that would more than likely leave an unseemly scar and the ugly bruises were gone. Her body was still stiff and would remain so for a while but she was more than equal to the task of moving around, do some research or even _train._

It seemed she wasn’t the only one with similar ideas because her gym wasn’t empty.

She paused on the threshold before going in, watching the girl who was pummeling a punching bag with some confusion. She hadn’t been aware Katniss was in her house, never mind in her gym. The girl preferred Haymitch’s basement to train and Effie had to admit it was better equipped for Slayer training than her gym. She must have gone to some troubles to set up the punching bag because Effie only took it out when she felt she _really_ needed it.

“I thought you were taking a day off?” she teased the Slayer who barely took her eyes off the punching bag long enough to glance at her. “Wasn’t that the point of Peeta’s _quite_ convincing speech about hosting that movie night tonight?”

“I needed to think.” Katniss muttered.

Effie lifted an eyebrow and tugged out her yoga mat, starting to stretch despite the protests of her battered body. “I did not take you for someone who thought better when they were hitting a bag.”

The girl half-shrugged with obvious annoyance but she was in her gym and Effie concluded that meant she wanted to talk to her.

“I think better when I shoot.” Katniss eventually declared, finally stepping back from the punching bag. “But the targets are in the garden and one of them is gonna find me in two seconds flat.”

She didn’t ask if she was talking about Peeta or Haymitch. At the moment, she could perfectly relate with the girl’s need for some space far from worried males so she only nodded her understanding.

Some dark strands of hair had escaped the hasty braid and stuck to her face wet with perspiration, the Slayer distractedly pushed them away and flopped down on the floor, in front of Effie. She started unraveling the thick protective wraps around her hands.

“Do you want to discuss what is troubling you?” Effie probed after a few minutes of silence. She had intended to run on the treadmill but that seemed rude with someone else there, like a dismissal.

The girl’s hands were free now and she flexed her fingers before picking up the thick bands and nervously playing with them. “I’ve been thinking.”

“So you said.” Effie remarked with a small smile.

Katniss shot her an impatient glare that lacked heat. “Funny.”

“I think so.” She grinned but her face softened. “What is going on, darling?”

The girl bristled a little at the endearment, like always, but she suddenly slouched, a little defeated. “Did you want it? To be Called?”

Effie had expected boy troubles – and she might even have been looking forward to that particular brand of normality – not _that_ line of discussion.

Her mouth suddenly dry, she stood up and gestured at Katniss to do the same. “Let’s spar.”

She wasn’t sure what had gone through her head to suggest that when she had just come out of the hospital. She _despised_ physical fighting, she _did_ , even if she recognized it as a necessary evil. Haymitch had claimed he had been in the wrong earlier this week but she couldn’t get it out of her head now. He _wasn’t_ wrong, she knew. It was stupid to rely only on her magic. And…

“Okay.” Katniss said uncertainly, leaping to her feet. She looked a little surprised, probably because Effie didn’t often get inside the ring, not even when she trained her. “You’re sure you’re up for it?”

Her grey eyes darted to the red line poking out of her apple green sport bra.

“Try to avoid hitting my shoulder and it should be alright.” she hummed in answer, kicking the yoga mat and the thick bands of gauze to the side so they had some space to move around. Katniss had already assumed a fighting position so Effie did the same.

It felt wrong.

Her stance was perfect, naturally, Caesar had made sure it would be. Decades from now, when she would be old and wrinkly, she was certain she would still know how to fall in that particular position from sheer instinct. But it felt _wrong_. It had _always_ felt wrong.

As if she was trying to wear a costume that was too big for her. Ill-suited.

They circled around each other for a few seconds. Katniss was watching her, _studying_ her because she hadn’t seen her fight often enough to know her style yet. Effie did know the Slayer’s style. She had helped mold it, after all.

Effie had always favored a defensive sort of fighting but Katniss was too brash and didn’t have the patience for it so she wasn’t surprised when the girl attacked. Quick punches to the right that Effie dodged easily, the witch answered that with a sweeping kick aimed at her legs but the girl hopped out of the way before her ankle could make contact – proof if any that Effie’s insistence that she kept with the jump rope was bearing fruits. She darted a punch toward her stomach that Katniss supply bypassed, the girl used her momentum to sneak behind her back and would have probably brought her down if Effie hadn’t anticipated and stepped aside, whirling around to face her once more.

They circled each other again.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Katniss insisted before rushing to her.

Effie dodged, resisting the urge to call to the magic bubbling beneath her skin.

“I would have loved the glory of having my name remembered for eternity.” she finally admitted. “But I would have been a pitiful Slayer.”

Katniss frowned and her distraction allowed Effie to land a hit to her knee. The girl went down but rolled to the side and back to her feet before the Watcher could press her advantage.

“Why?” the Slayer asked right before she did a turning kick that had Effie stumbling back even though she had clearly pulled it. Her breath caught in her throat and she grunted in pain, pressing her hands against her abdomen. “ _Shit_! I forgot about your ribs! Are you okay?” Hands grabbed her arm and Effie forced herself to breathe deep. “Haymitch’s gonna kill me.”

There was real anguish in the girl’s voice so Effie composed herself, hiding the lingering pain as best as she could. “I am fine. Do not fret. Haymitch is doing enough of that to drive me mad as it is.” She shook her head. “Shall we?”

Katniss wrinkled her nose. “I’m not sure. I don’t want to hurt you more than you already are.”

Effie didn’t particularly relish getting hurt but a foolish part of her felt she had something to prove. “Nonsense, I am perfectly fine. Get back in position.”

The girl reluctantly did as she was bid and they moved around the room again, watching each other like hawks. They were well into that prelude to the dance when Effie spoke again. “I lacked discipline.”

Katniss scoffed and stopped moving, her concentration broken. “ _You_ lacked discipline?”

Effie took advantage of her distraction to attack, managing to hit her but narrowly avoiding the weak kick the Slayer aimed her way – clearly, Katniss was determined not to hurt her again.

“I know.” she mocked. “It is _quite_ unfathomable but I was terrible in my youth and I am afraid I resented my position dearly. My Watcher…” Her voice softened with affection. “I am grateful he was assigned to me. Someone else might not have been so patient.”

“You didn’t like being a Potential, then?” the girl insisted with unabashed curiosity.

Effie didn’t really want to talk about that. She never really did. She had alluded to her past with Haymitch but they hadn’t gone into details and…

She broke her fighting stance, turning her back on Katniss under the pretense of reaching for a bottle of water she kept in a corner of the gym. She took a long mouthful, aware her playing for time was obvious.

“Being a Potential…” she explained once she could not delay anymore. “It means leaving your family at a young age. It means your whole life changes from one day to the next, you lose that secure perfect life of normality to be thrust into a world of darkness where you are expected to learn to fight in preparation for something that might never happen. Some are found as young as infants and I often thought that it is the kindest fate. They know no other life.”

Although the former Potentials she had met and who had been entrusted to Watcher families from their infancy all lacked… _something._ They were empty shells, killing machines that revered the Council and would have slit their own throat rather than risk disappointing them.

“But the best Slayers were all Potentials.” Katniss remarked in a strange tone.

Effie frowned and turned around. “Who told you that?”

She could hardly believe it had come from Haymitch who specialized in rogue Slayers.

“I’ve been reading.” the girl confessed, avoiding her eyes. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking fragile and defensive all of a sudden. “Maybe if a Potential had been Called instead of me, they would have stopped the Careers already. If Haymitch didn’t have to teach me everything…”

“Katniss.” she said firmly, waiting until the teenager met her eyes to continue. “Iris Abernathy and Johanna Mason are easily considered two of the greatest Slayers of the century and they were both rogue Slayers. The Council likes to pretend Potentials are better and, yes, it is true they have the advantage of extensive training, discipline and knowledge, but what they often lack is _heart_.”

“But…” Katniss argued and Effie lifted her hand to prevent her arguing.

“It _crushes_ you.” she cut her off. “Waking up every morning knowing your whole day will consist of training to kill, spending half your nights roaming cemeteries knowing you are lacking the supernatural power that is your birthright and that your only purpose in that moment is to survive _another_ night so you might prove _worthy_ , that you might be _Called_ … It is natural selection at its finest. Half the Potentials die in training.” She stopped abruptly, swallowed, schooled her features in an expression of levity… “And when a Slayer, when one of your _sisters_ falls and another is Called, when you know you are too old to ever become a possible choice anymore… Well then…” She chuckled but it rang false. “You disappoint your Watcher who has been spending _years_ hoping he would get to become _the_ _Slayer’s_ Watcher. You disappoint _yourself_ because you were not deserving and destiny passed you by.”

Katniss was standing very still and when Effie stopped talking she took a hasty step forward, reaching out as if to offer comfort.

“As I said, I was lacking discipline.” She laughed it off and if it sounded a little false… Well… “I may have been disappointed when Maysilee Dormer was Called but I assure you it didn’t last long. In truth, deep down, I was _relieved_.”

And so had been Caesar. Because he had known Effie didn’t have a chance to survive past a year.

She placed her hands on Katniss’ shoulders, turning uncharacteristically serious.

“You may not have the training and you may be stubborn and too impulsive but you have what it takes to be a Slayer, Katniss.” she promised. “I see it in you. You have greatness. You have _heart_.”

For a moment, the girl looked a little overwhelmed, then she swallowed hard. “You call other Potentials sisters?”

“Potentials, Slayers…” Effie smiled. “It is a sisterhood. We are all linked albeit at various degrees.” She brushed the end of the girl’s braid over her shoulder with a tenderness she usually refrained from displaying, knowing Katniss didn’t really appreciate effusions. “I can only confusedly feel it but you… The bond is even more special for a Slayer, I believe. A Slayer’s path is a lonely one but she is _never_ alone.” She tapped her chest, over her heart. “They are all here. All the women and girls who came before you.”

Katniss hesitantly nodded her understanding. “I dream about them sometimes.”

“I do too.” she confessed. “But the dreams are hazy and I can never truly remember them. Like the Slayer dreams, they’ve lost their strength once I became too old to be Called.”

A fragile smile stretched Katniss’ lips even though her face was a little guarded. “So we’re family too, in a way.”

Effie laughed at that. “Well… I _do_ hope our connection to the Slayer line is not the only thing that makes us family but yes, _yes_ , I will play the role of the older sister if you wish.”

Katniss snorted. “Seemed to me like you were playing _mother_.”

Acknowledging the joke for what it was, Effie lifted her eyebrows, faking offense.

“Oh, no, no…” she refuted. “I am _far_ too young to be your mother, dear.”

She was rewarded with Katniss’ own peel of laughter. 

It was a nice moment they were sharing and Effie appreciated that small lull in the storm of their lives for how precious it was.

And yet she wasn’t bitter when Peeta showed up on the threshold, concern all over his face when he spotted Effie. “There you are! Haymitch couldn’t find you… Are you okay? You aren’t training, are you?”

It was only because the worry in his voice was _very_ real that Effie bit back her irritation. She exchanged a look with Katniss – who discreetly rolled her eyes – and then plastered a cheerful smile on her lips.

“Not at all!” she lied. “Actually, darling, I was thinking we should have a snack… How about you make us some of those delicious pancakes?”

Peeta beamed, never as happy as when he was allowed to show his affection by cooking her something, and led the way to the kitchen, closely followed by Katniss. The sound of their conversation drifted away as Effie lagged a little behind them, simply happy to watch them together…

_Was_ she playing mother?

Probably.

She couldn’t say she minded.

Not when she loved them both so much she thought she could burst from it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss couldn’t sit still.

She kept fidgeting throughout the first movie, not really following the plot, glancing through the big window of Haymitch’s living-room… It hadn’t taken as much negotiating as she had thought it would for her Watchers to agree to give her the night off from patrol and yet…

The night was calling her.

It was like a hum under her skin, an urge to go out and seek vampires to kill. She felt guilty about sitting at home while Haymitch and Effie were out there risking their lives, all the more so after the moment she had shared with the witch that afternoon.

Prim was so happy to have Madge over and to be able to play hostess in an actual _real_ house that she forced herself to stay right where she was sitting on the floor. Peeta, who was sitting next to her, kept tossing her knowing looks every time she fidgeted.

When time came for a second movie, she let them debate it between them and jumped on the excuse to go make more popcorn. She didn’t bother turning the lights on in Haymitch’s kitchen, familiar enough with the place now that she could move around eyes closed if she wanted to – moving around and dealing with threats blindfolded was actually part of Haymitch’s Slayer training curriculum. The house was silent aside from the laughter spilling from the living-room and she leaned against the counter, watching the microwave’s light tossing dancing shadows on the floor and walls.

“They’re fine, you know.” Peeta said confidently. She didn’t startle when he walked into the kitchen because she had heard him coming. He was as stealthy as a bull in a china shop. “They’re probably flirting while killing a couple of vampires right now. There might even be kissing.”

She rolled her eyes and he flashed her a smile, challenging her to contradict him.

“I think you watched too many romantic comedies.” she accused.

“Hey, I’m not the one who wanted to watch _Bridget Jones_.” he scoffed. “And I’m not the one who’s planning on watching the sequels tonight.”

“Prim loves that movie.” She shrugged. And so did Madge apparently. Since she didn’t care one way or another, Peeta had been outvoted. “And I know they’re alright. It just doesn’t feel right to not be out there.”

In the semi-darkness, she saw his face turning serious. He crossed the kitchen until he was on the other side of the microwave, mimicking her position by leaning against the counter. “You’re allowed some time off sometimes. You’re not a machine.”

“It’s my responsibility to…” she started to argue.

“If Haymitch didn’t think you earned some time off, he wouldn’t have agreed to it.” he cut her off. “And if your Watcher thinks you need a break, you _need_ a break. Katniss, you killed three lizard samurai demons _two days ago_.”

“And we still don’t know where the witch is or what the Careers are up to!” she scowled.

The microwave beeped and went dark. The moonlight spilling from the window was barely enough for her to guess at Peeta’s expression.

“All the more reasons to enjoy the good moments while we can.” he reminded her in a soft voice. “The world won’t stop because you missed one night of patrol. Not when Haymitch and Effie are here to pick up the slacks.” His lips stretched into a small amused smile. “And probably kissing over dead demons.”

“You’re _obsessed_ with the kissing.” she commented, shaking her head.

His eyes darted to her mouth and he gave her an apologetic shrug. “Maybe I am.”

And suddenly, just like that, there was that weird tension between them again. The air was charged, there was this odd hungry sensation in her belly and…

He dropped his gaze and cleared his throat, his voice cheerful but slightly strangled. “I was on a mission for more soda. I should…”

He took one step toward the fridge.

One step.

Because Katniss reached out and grabbed his wrist.

He froze.

And she didn’t know why she had done that.

They were too close now, shoulder to shoulder, and when he turned his head to look at her, a cautiously hopeful look in his eyes, she swallowed hard. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest… Her palms were starting to sweat and there was no way he couldn’t tell because she was still holding his wrist… She licked her lips, not quite sure…

The movement made his blue eyes drop to her mouth again.

This time, he kept staring though.

She waited for him to take action because… Well… She wasn’t sure _why_. Maybe because the whole thing scared her more than the prospect of facing ancient vampires did. But he didn’t move, he remained entirely still, not trying to escape her grip but not trying to make the first move either… _Waiting…_

A part of her appreciated the fact that he was willing to let her make the decision.

Another simply would like him to put her out of her misery.

“Peeta…” she whispered.

His body jerked forward and then back as if he had momentarily lost control. The small movement was enough to shift their whole dynamic though. Katniss instinctively turned to face him and before she knew how it had happened, her back was pressed to the counter and he was very much in her space. His hands hovered in the air for a second before tentatively finding her hips over the thin blue woolen sweater that had once belonged to Effie.

But still, he didn’t do anything more and Katniss was growing frustrated for reasons she couldn’t have explained. “For someone who’s obsessed with people kissing, you’re not really taking a hint.”

His breath caught but he kept staring at her lips instead of looking into her eyes.

“I need you to be sure that’s what you want.” he said, so low she almost didn’t hear him at first. “I can do friends, Katniss. I _really_ can. But I also _really_ love you. I have for a long time and… I can’t do this for fun. If we kiss… I want it to be real.”

He did meet her eyes, then, and they were pleading. He was just as scared as she felt, she realized, he just was more hopeful than she was about the outcome.

“Slayers don’t live long.” she reminded him because she felt she had to.

Something hard flashed on his face and he frowned, his fingers clenching at her hips. “We will make you the longest living Slayer in History.”

Hope and wishes weren’t really her thing but, right then, in that mess of a kitchen, with the lights off, she believed him.

“Then, okay.” she said.

He tilted his head to the side, slightly confused. “Okay what?”

“ _Okay_.” she repeated.

He frowned and she rolled her eyes, shooting him _a look_.

“Oh. _Oh!”_ Suddenly he was beaming. “ _Okay_.” His hands moved up to her waist and back to her hips and he winced. “But it’s not really spontaneous if I kiss you now, is it? I wanted it to be perfect for you and…”

She rolled her eyes again, grabbed his shirt and tugged him forward.

It was her third kiss and it wasn’t any better than the first two. Granted the first one had been stolen and Peeta had been on the verge of dying for the second one so… She didn’t really know what she was doing. She pressed her mouth hard against his, lips slightly pursed, eyes shut…

She felt him chuckle into the kiss and, mortified, she almost drew back to glare and accuse him of making fun of her… But then one of his hands left her hip to cup her cheek, gently guiding her head to the side and he pecked her mouth a few times before quickly probing at it with his tongue… She felt her body melt against his, she felt herself responding to the kiss by parting her lips…

It was very obvious it wasn’t Peeta’s third kiss because _he_ knew what he was doing. Jealousy came and went in a burning wave. She decided it was probably best that at least one of them had experience.

The kissing grew more intense. She was out of air but she didn’t care. When Peeta moved back, she leaned in to follow his mouth. And the kissing started again in an endless circle that left her feeling warm and energized in the best way. 

The hand that was still on her hip moved up and abruptly back down a few times as if he was stopping himself from reaching for something. She wasn’t sure what it was he wanted to touch, she didn’t really care. The kissing felt too good. And the hand eventually moved to the small of her back anyway, which was good because the counter was starting to dig into her back and it hurt a little.

Her own hands were everywhere. They roamed on his chest then curiously moved to his back… He was all hard planes and muscles and…

The light flickering on was all the warning they got before her sister’s voice echoed in the kitchen. “Hey, did you forget about the popcorn or…”

They bolted apart with a ridiculous and disgusting suction noise and faced the two gaping girls on the kitchen’s threshold with various degrees of shame. Peeta was red in the face but he also let out an awkward round of chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck…

Katniss’ face burned so hard she was certain she was crimson. She cleared her throat, reached inside the microwave for the now lukewarm popcorn and walked out of the room as if _nothing_ had happened.

Madge followed her close, biting down on her lower lip to keep herself from laughing.

“Not a word.” Katniss growled.

“I was going to say it was about time but… Sure.” her friend answered, managing to keep her voice even despite the obvious amusement.

It wasn’t enough to cover Prim’s very serious but also very fond threat that she would set Buttercup loose on Peeta if he ever hurt her sister’s feelings.

They settled back in the living-room with the popcorn and the soda. When Peeta tentatively rested his arm around her shoulders halfway through the movie, she only hesitated one second before leaning against his chest.

It was dark and Madge and Prim were more busy making comments about the plot than watching them anyway.

Peeta let out a small contented sigh and pressed his lips on the crown of her head.

Katniss decided she could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so everlark kiss at last! On Katniss' terms no less. In a very smooth way XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be the last of this episode ;)


	10. Chapter 10

“All your dates _do_ involve demons hunting.” Effie teased, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

They were lazily looping around back alleys to get back to the bike, wrapping up patrol. They had visited two cemeteries already, had dispatched their share of fledglings and had even swung by the Hellmouth where everything was as deceptively calm as usual. Before all that, Haymitch had treated her to dinner at _Greasy Sae’s_ – which mostly meant she had eaten a sad bland salad while he devoured a hamburger but _still_.

“Who said it was a date?” Haymitch grumbled, flexing his fingers against hers.

She wasn’t sure who had reached for the other’s hand and she wasn’t entirely sure why he had been allowing the hand holding for so long. Maybe because even now that she had healed the cut on her shoulder and that most of the bruises had magically faded, he was still a little freaked out by her injuries.

“Peeta.” she hummed. “He said we should enjoy a date while they had their movie night.”

Haymitch’s lips twitched into a smirk and he rolled his eyes. “Wondered how he had convinced you to approve their little party… Smart boy… ”

It was true that she had been the one to grant them permission but if Haymitch had truly objected, he would have made it known.

In her opinion, Katniss deserved some rest, as their discussion that afternoon had clearly proven, and it wasn’t such a hardship to take over patrol for one night.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t go to _Ripper’s_ again?” she asked, changing the subject.

Haymitch had gone the previous night and hadn’t come back with good news. The half-demon was aware the Careers were planning something because all the demon world was apparently abuzz with the news but she didn’t have any information to share. Not about the vampires and not about a possible dark witch.

“Don’t think she lied to me.” He sighed, becoming more serious. “And I’m tired.”

She was too. Her magic was still unbalanced, her body still hurt in places she hadn’t known she owned and she had set enough vampires on fire that night that she really wanted a shower to wash out the smells of burned flesh and back alleys stench.

“It is strange though…” she pointed out, finishing her hot chocolate in a long sip before tossing the cardboard cup in an overflowing trash bin. Trash _littered_ the ground in those alleys. It stank of filth, urine and decay. No wonder vampires and demons loved it. “A powerful dark witch wandering around town… I should have sensed her by now.”

Not that her powers were one hundred percent foolproof, far from it. But if someone as powerful as her mother moved on her territory… She would have detected her within the first twenty-four hours. Either the witch _wasn’t_ as powerful as Elindra had let her believe or she hadn’t been doing magic – but a dark witch who resisted the urge to do magic for more than a day was unheard of. Dark magic was addictive. Even Effie, who tried to keep to light magic, ended up casting at least one spell a day.

“A lot of it is strange.” he grumbled. “Why the _fuck_ haven’t they made a move yet? Sending assassins is child play, any of them would have done a better job.”

The vampire came out of nowhere. Well… Actually, he came from upward, which told Effie he must have been lurking on a roof nearby.

“Sweet.” the vampire said, licking his fangs while staring straight at her. “If you beg nicely enough I might give you the gift of eternal li…”

The vampire looked down in surprise at the stake Haymitch had just driven through his heart.

“The lady’s spoken for.” he replied casually just as the vampire burst in a cloud of dust.

Effie stared at the pile of dirt on the ground, unimpressed. “They _always_ have to monologue.”

“Don’t complain.” Haymitch snorted. “Makes it easier.” He sighed and checked his watch. “You think it’s safe to go home now? I’m dead on my feet.”

“Does that mean no sex tonight?” she challenged, letting her lips stretch into a provocative grin. “And there I went and bought a sexy lingerie set just for our date…”

“Ain’t a date.” he insisted but the way he was looking at her told her his mind was suddenly a lot less sleep oriented.

“You just told that vampire I was spoken for…” she pointed out.

“Sorry. I’m sure it’d have been a love story for the ages.” he mocked. “You and the undead.”

She wrinkled her nose. “This thought is disgusting, let’s _never_ revisit it again.”

He let out a hum, fighting a smirk. “Oh, I don’t know… I’m starting to see the appeal… I’ll be the vampire, you can be the witch-Slayer…”

“Do I get to do the stabbing, then?” she innocently asked. “I will need accessories… Is there a sex shop in this town?”

This earned her an actual genuine laugh. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his side, trying not to mind that he was still refusing to acknowledge whatever they shared was more than just… _casual_. It was so obvious to her that it was more than that… _Hell_ , she _felt_ a lot more than she should have been and…

“You think the kids _finally_ kissed or what?” he snorted as they walked out of the back alley to a wider street.

 _Civilization at last,_ she mused.

“We should not gossip.” she rebuked.

“What? Like they don’t gossip about us all day long?” he challenged. “I know I’m old but I ain’t _deaf,_ sweetheart.”

She could see the bike parked a few feet away and she let out a soft sigh of relief at the sight. “It distracts them from the looming apocalypse. Isn’t that why we let them gossip? I thought that was the point.”

Not that they had actually _discussed_ it but…

“Yeah.” he granted. “Still. The way that boy’s looking at her… She could do much worse.”

“Like that Hawthorne boy.” Effie made a face. “Oh, I do _not_ like that one.”

“Safe bet to say he doesn’t like you either.” he retorted.

“Peeta is so sweet.” she continued, ignoring him. “I _do_ wish she would realize he is completely in love with her. She will not find better.”

“True enough.” he nodded, fishing his keys from the pocket of his jacket. “Though he better stay away from the girl’s room.” He made a face. “Or make sure I don’t know it’s happening.”

“Well, now…” she huffed, accepting the helmet he handed her. “You got me to gossip.”

“Yeah, like that’s hard.” he muttered under his breath and avoided the whack to his shoulder with a smirk and a wink.

She pursed her lips, making sure the helmet’s clip _clicked_ into place. “You are not as charming as you think you are.”

“I’m _pretty_ charming though.” he argued, getting on the bike.

She hopped on behind him, wishing he had agreed to take her car instead. She truly didn’t like that bike.

“Not as much as me.” she insisted for the sake of the argument.

“That’s cause you put the bar high.” he replied and kicked the bike to life before she could think of something to retort.

It was a merciful short trip because he drove far too fast.

The lights were still on when they parked in his driveway and it soon became obvious the children weren’t done with their movies. Katniss and Peeta were on the floor, sitting very close, while Madge and Prim shared the couch. Effie refrained from commenting on the mess of half-empty boxes of pizza, the cans of soda and the huge bowl of popcorn that spread from the coffee tables to the floor.

“We’ll clean up.” Peeta promised, following her gaze.

Haymitch dismissed that with a wave of his hand. “Can wait tomorrow.”

It was his house and so Effie pursed her lips tight and swallowed back her own opinion.

“Do you want to watch the end of the movie with us?” Prim offered as soon as they assured Katniss there was no problem on patrol. The girl was already moving a box of pizza from an empty armchair.

Haymitch made a pained face at the thought of being forced to watch what clearly was a romantic comedy and Effie took pity.

“That’s _so_ nice of you, dear, but I am still tired… I think I will go to bed.” she hummed. Haymitch tossed her a quick assessing look – because it had been sort of implied sex _would_ be happening, she supposed. “Haymitch wanted to borrow a book. I am sure he will be perfectly comfortable on my couch until you finish your movie. Do not rush on our account.”

The children all exchanged _looks_. Even Madge.

She figured the excuse _was_ a little feeble.

“Sure.” Katniss deadpanned. “Enjoy your book.”

“Maybe _I_ should crash on your couch.” Peeta muttered to her, triggering some giggling from Prim and Madge.

Haymitch rolled his eyes

“You know what, _fuck off,_ the lot of you.” he grumbled, the tips of his ears growing red.

She gasped at the unforgivable rudeness. “Haymitch! They are _children!”_

Children who looked more amused than shocked but _still_.

“We were trying to be _considerate_.” he spat, as if she hadn’t spoken at all.

“No, actually.” she snapped, low enough that it wouldn’t carry further than him. “We were trying to set the right example.”

“If Madge’s sharing with the two of you, Peeta gets the guest room.” he told Katniss, ignoring her. “If Madge’s taking the guest room, Peeta gets the couch. I don’t want you alone on the other side of the street the whole night, kid. Don’t make me tell you the rules about boys and bedrooms again, either of you.” He grabbed Effie’s arm, not enough to hurt but firmly enough that when he tugged she followed. “We’re upstairs if you need something but it better be important.”

“What has gotten into you?” Effie huffed, mid-stairs, as she finally recovered from his weird outburst.

The living-room was strangely quiet but she was sure the children would discuss _that_ at lengths once they were sure they were out of earshot.

“They all know what we’re doing.” he muttered “What’s the point of hiding it?”

She opened and closed her mouth a few times and then realized he wasn’t wrong. Appearances, though. Appearances had been the point.

“We do not want to confuse them.” she finally countered. “We do not want them to think we are in a relationship.”

Her voice wavered, betraying more than she was comfortable with. He ushered her in his bedroom and slowly closed the door behind him, taking longer than necessary before facing her again. There was a weird intensity in his grey eyes when he met hers.

“We don’t owe them an explanation.” he decided.

She crossed her arms defensively. “I believe we _do_. They are _ours_ , you realize. They are entitled to answers.”

He let out an irritated sigh and then rubbed the back of his neck. “Look… Don’t wanna discuss… _this_.” He awkwardly waved between the two of them. “Still say there’s _nothing_ to discuss, alright? But… They all know we’re sleeping together and I’m tired of the walks of shame in the morning… If they ask, you tell them it’s none of their business, but, you want my opinion, they _ain’t_ gonna ask cause they’re used to seeing us sneak out of each other’s house.”

She crossed her arms a little tighter. “You are sending mixed signals.”

On one hand he didn’t want to discuss their relationship – refused to acknowledge they _had_ a relationship – and on the other the way he had been behaving lately… Even taking into account he had been thinking – was perhaps _still_ thinking – that he wasn’t long for this world…

“Let’s not make it more complicated than it is.” he demanded, crossing the distance between them. He stepped right into her personal space and she let him. He coiled his hand at the back of her neck and she _let_ him. “I like _fucking_ you… You like _fucking_ me… Don’t mind spending time with you… Let’s just…” He kissed her. _Hard_. “Let’s _just_ , yeah? And if we survive this, we’ll see.”

It didn’t take a lot of convincing on his part to get her to respond to his kisses. Or to take off her clothes. She did resist when he tried to push her on the bed but only because she wanted to drag him into the shower first. They were sweaty from patrol and they reeked of death and decay.

He kissed every one of the bruises that were left and every one of those kisses was an unnecessary apology. He hadn’t made her fight with the sword although she had wanted to make a point. But it was nice to know he still felt bad about their argument from a couple of days earlier.

She was so tired and the shower sex had made her feel so boneless that she fell asleep as soon as her cheek was cushioned on his shoulder. The last sound she heard was his chuckles as he tugged the blankets higher to cover her body so she wouldn’t get cold.

She was a light sleeper though.

They both were.

They woke up when the children eventually came upstairs to go to bed – they were probably trying to be quiet but one thing a pack of teenage girls was _not_ is _quiet_. Haymitch grumbled and rolled on his side, half awake. She snuggled behind him, pressing her legs against the back of his thighs.

“Ain’t the little spoon…” he muttered.

She snorted against his shoulder blades and let the sound of his breathing lull her back to sleep.

By her estimate, barely an hour had passed before she woke up again, startled. She wasn’t sure what had alarmed her enough that she was already sitting when she properly emerged from her slumber, not until Haymitch tossed an arm around her waist and tugged her back down.

“It’s nothing…” he slurred. “Just the girl sneaking downstairs… Guess the boy got the couch.”

Was it simply that? She strained her ear but couldn’t hear anything. The house was the same quiet it always was at night. If she listened closely enough she could barely make out the sounds of the _ancient_ boiler as it struggled to keep the heating on.

“You are awfully calm about that.” she commented.

“I’m pretending very hard I’m dreaming.” he retorted.

She muffled her chuckles in the crook of his neck and tossed a leg over his hip just in case he decided to go rain on the children’s parade after all. She also resolved to talk to Katniss about birth control first thing in the morning. She didn’t think the girl would do anything just yet – Katniss _was_ very reserved after all, it wouldn’t be like her – but better safe than sorry.

In minutes, Haymitch was snoring again.

Effie couldn’t go back to sleep. Adrenaline was racing through her body even though she couldn’t explain it. She felt hyperaware of everything. Her fingers tingled with the faintest pulse of magic and there was something at the back of her throat… Something that tasted _odd_.

 _Magic_.

Magic that didn’t belong to her.

Ancient and terrible.

And the threat was _close_.

She didn’t even have time to shake Haymitch awake before it reached the house.

°O°O°O°O°

Katniss made sure to be extra quiet as she sneaked out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

She couldn’t sleep.

She blamed it on the lack of patrol. Her body was full of unspent energy.

She told herself she would grab a glass of water, maybe warm up some milk, and then she would go back to bed. And yet when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she headed to the living-room instead of toward the kitchen.

Peeta was bare-chested.

He had tossed the frayed blanket they kept on an armchair over his legs but it slid away when he sat up. They stared at each other for the longest time; she stood on the threshold, he remained sitting on the couch…

She didn’t know how they went from being on opposite sides of the room to them kissing against the wall like there would be no tomorrow. She felt like she was on fire. It wasn’t just the kissing, it was the way his hands roamed on her body, the way her own fingers kept traveling all over his bare skin…

The sane part of her knew there would be hell to pay if Haymitch wandered down and caught them. The _sanest_ part of her reminded her this was the kind of behavior she always judged stupid when other couples did it at school.

There was a bigger part of her, however, a _mad_ part, that wanted nothing more than to keep on kissing Peeta until her mouth went numb, that wanted _more,_ that wanted…

He drew back suddenly, a slightly dazed look on his face… “Did you hear that?”

She wouldn’t have been able to hear anything over the loud beating of her heart.

“Probably Buttercup.” she dismissed, leaning in. He looked far too kissable with his hair all over the place – that was her fingers’ doing, she figured – and his lips a little swollen from the kissing.

He leaned back with a frown. “No, I think it was…”

Three loud knocks echoed throughout the house.

Someone was at the door.

“Stay back.” she ordered, switching to Slayer mode in a second. She silently made her way to the front door, vaguely heard the sound of another door opening upstairs – Haymitch’s, she guessed.

Another loud round of knocks.

Too loud to be natural.

They echoed throughout the house like drums.

She couldn’t have explained why she reached to unlock the door when Peeta hissed at her to wait and when she could hear the precipitated footsteps of her Watchers hurrying down the stairs. She felt _compelled_ to open it.

 _Magic_.

She hated it.

She half expected a monster to be standing behind the door but it was only a black man in his thirties who, for some reason wore skin-tight black jeans artistically slashed at the thighs, an equally tight black shirt and a red leather jacket. He had a diamond stud on his left ear and, more troubling, large tainted sunglasses on his nose even though it was the middle of the night. He looked, in short, like what she would have expected an old rocker to look like.

The stranger looked at her and she looked at him and the moment stretched into infinity. The rest of the world faded away.

Finally, he smiled.

“You must be my girl on fire…”

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of this episode... On a niiiiice cliffhanger XD What did you think? Will evelark now manage to make it a whole evening without angry kissing? Will haymitch keep his good resolution of pretending nothing is happening? Is he the little spoon? Did you like it? Any guess as to who's at the door? I want to know it aaaaall!
> 
> As for what comes next: in all honesty I haven't yet finished the next episode because I want it to be just PERFECT and it has been stressing me up and I've been obsessing over it XD I am hoping to have it finished very very soon though because I'm like two chapters to the end so no worries, it _will_ get done, I'm just being very fussy because it will be what one can call a season finale XD (and yes there will be another season after that) So, all that to say I am hoping the next episode will be read to start on the 8th of March but I can't make any promises right now so I will keep all of you updated on tumblr. (you can also suscribe to the series here https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134281 if you want to be alerted next time it updates. I don't know what works best so... I hope you will be there anyway!!! I'm excited to share the next episode! There will be quite a few guest stars ;)

**Author's Note:**

> When we start with hayffie being all cute and a mysterious black witch on the loose, nothing can go wrong, can it? *cheshire cat smile*  
> Let me know your thoughts!  
> (number of chapters isn't set for this one because some are long and I might cut them in two when I beta)


End file.
